Hakobe Ice
by mushi0131
Summary: A twist on episode 221. When Natsu, Lucy and Happy go to Mt. Hakobe to find some magical ice for a client, they run into some unexpected trouble. With Happy leaving for help, Natsu and Lucy spend their time in the freezing depth of a dark cave. The temperature is dropping, but the heat is rising for these two wizards, who are forced to turn to each other for comfort. [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rated M for foul language and sexual content. You have been warned. :P**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

* * *

"So what are we looking for again?" Natsu groaned as he stepped onto the train station's cement platform, rubbing his stomach to relieve his ache.

"Idiot, did you not even read the job?" Lucy zipped her coat all the way up, shivering as the cold air bit at her skin. Her breath came out in white puffs as she spoke, "We're getting some special ice called Hakobe Ice. Supposedly it can't be melted by any fire or scratched by ordinary blades. The client needs twenty pounds of it for his ice making company. Apparently Mt. Hakobe is the only place this ice can be found."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, landing on Natsu's blanket attached to his backpack to enjoy the natural heat that surrounded the fire dragon slayer.

"If it can't be broken then why are we taking the job?" Natsu whined. His stomach was now returning to normal since he wasn't on the torturous train anymore. Solid ground never felt so good.

Lucy held out what looked to be like a regular blue and pink pen. "This is why you need to pay attention. This pen can cut through the special ice."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, "Ooh," his hand was slapped away when he reached for it. "What's that for?"

"You break everything you touch, and I had borrow it from the client. I don't want him to take away some of our reward money because you destroyed something... again."

She didn't notice the frown forming on his face. Sure he knew he went overboard sometimes, but to say he breaks everything he touches, hurt. He pushed down the displeasing feelings and carried on like nothing was wrong.

The blonde tucked the pen into her gate key pouch that hung off the belt loosely wrapped around her jeans. Lucy wanted to wear her cute skirt, but remembering the last time she was here, she decided against it. She chose instead to wear a long-sleeved black shirt, with a heavy pink jacket with faux white fur lining, and black jeans that were tucked into her brown boots. Her hair was worn down with her classic ponytail pulled to the side with a pink bow. She smiled at her outfit choice, happy that she still looked cute despite the extra layers she wasn't used to.

Natsu on the other hand, didn't worry about such things like coldness and fashion. He wore his long black jacket with one long sleeve, and one exposed arm revealing his red Fairy Tail symbol. His white shorts stopped below his knee, and his feet were only covered by his sandals. At least he wore his scarf and had enough smarts to bring a backpack full of supplies and a blanket. This should be a simple mission: Collect some ice, then deliver it to the client. The job was so easy that they shouldn't even need to spend the night. They could be back by sundown.

As the trio approached the mountains, the temperature dropped tremendously. Snow was now being stomped on as they marched over multiple snow hills.

"Oh! Happy! Let's have a snowball fight!" Natsu ran to a random pile of snow and started forming his weapons.

"Aye! Don't expect me to hold back!" The blue cat flew to his own pile and started to ball the snow together in clumps.

"Guys! Can we just get this over with?" Lucy huffed out in frustration. "It's freaking cold out here!"

Natsu and Happy groaned in union. The now sad exceed flew back to the comfort of Natsu's backpack. The pink haired man sulked as he dropped his last snow ball. Lucy could faintly hear him mumble, "...never have any fun..."

They walked in uncomfortable silence for about half an hour, when finally she spotted something promising. "There." Lucy announced, pointing her index finger to a cave, confidently adding, "the client said the ice is in a cave."

Natsu looked skeptical. "And how do you know it's that one?"

"Uh?" Her confidence shattered, pulling her hand back to her side, she shrugged, "well, I don't, but we have to find the ice somehow right? The client said it's only found in caves, so let's go searching."

Natsu's eyes lit up at the thought of adventure. "Yeah!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the cave's icy opening. Happy held onto the backpack for dear life, surprised by the sudden running of his friend.

The chilly air stopped assaulting Lucy's face when they entered the cave. The trio slowed down as they took in their surroundings. The small opening was a false representation of its true size. The ice-covered walls stretched as far as they could see. Even though it was not very tall, reaching probably twenty feet tops, it was deep. The icy walls reflected every bit of light flickering from Natsu's now fire engulfed hand, illuminating the deep cavern.

Lucy finally stopped panting after a minute, and straightened up. Despite the freezing temperature, she was lightly sweating from the sprint. "I guess we should start checking the ice to see what's regular and what's special. Natsu?" The blonde flashed the pinkette a smile.

"I'm fired up now!" His other hand burst out into flames as he started to attack random parts of the cave. The light was sporadic throughout the area now, almost like a strobe light, giving Lucy a major headache.

Puddles of freezing water was all that remained after the fire mage punched the ice around them. Disappointment took over Lucy. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

"Damn. Everything here is just plain old ice!" He yelled, lighting up his foot and crashing it into the ground with a furious growl.

A crack formed at his feet, splitting wildly across the slippery floor.

"What the-" was all the dragon slayer could muster before the ground gave in and crumbled beneath them.

The three of them fell downwards into darkness, screaming and clawing for something to grab on to. The only thing anyone could see was Natsu's one flaming hand. Fire was licking up his arm as the wind hit him. Lucy felt her hand land in Natsu's regular hand, and grabbed on tightly. The bottom of the cave came into view now, and it was approaching fast. She shut her eyes, anticipating the harsh impact.

However, it never came. She stopped in midair so fast that she lost all the air in her lungs. Lucy opened her eyes to see Happy's wings frantically flapped on either side of her. Natsu was dangling from her grip, about ten feet from the bottom.

"I... can't carry both... of you..." Happy said through struggled breathes.

Natsu let go of her hand, landing gracefully on his feet. One step later he slipped and fell face first on the icy floor. The celestial wizard let out a giggle at his clumsiness.

"So... heavy!" Happy cried.

The blonde's face contorted in aggravation. "It's just me now you stupid cat."

The blue feline lowered down and dropped Lucy on the ground.

Natsu peered all around them after steadying himself upright. His fire on his right hand was burning bright now. "Well now what?"

His question was answered with the sound of rumbling. They looked up just in time to see the hole they fell through closing, new ice was magically forming to seal them in. "Shit! Happy, take Lucy with you and go get help!"

Happy flew to reclaim Lucy, but she waved him off. "Just go, I'll be fine here!"

Happy looked confused, not knowing what he should do. "Uhh..."

Natsu took a hold of the blue feline with his left hand, and threw him to the almost closed ceiling. "Hurry Happy!"

Half way up the cat's wings took control and he soared fast, just barely squeezing through the hole. A second later, it was completely iced over. The two wizards could see Happy look down at them through the ice, then take off.

Natsu let out a relieved breath, then turned angrily to his partner. "What the hell, why didn't you just go with him?"

Lucy's hands flew to her hips, puffing out her cheeks, "he wouldn't have made it in time. Plus he made another comment about my weight" She let the air out of her cheeks as she looked around their ice cage. It was about the size of her living room, in other words, small. She shivered at the coldness surrounding them. At least there wasn't a breeze, that would surely make this more miserable.

She felt a warm hand land on her shoulder, and met gleaming eyes. "Ah come on Lucy, you know we just like to mess with ya!"

She shrugged off his hand. "It's not funny. That really hurts my feelings!"

Natsu's mood shifted into defense mode. He scowled at her, "Really? You sound like a hypocrite right now, acting like you've never hurt anyone's feelings before!" His voice echoed through the confined space.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy shot back at him, crossing her arms over her torso.

He let out a dry laugh, "You break everything you touch. Ring any bells?" His eyes were darker than usual, making Lucy uneasy.

She gulped, "I... I didn't mean it like that..." She lowered her head, allowing her hair to cover her face. "I'm sorry Natsu."

Grumbling, he turned away, "Yeah, it's whatever." Now wasn't the time to be fighting. It was the time to be escaping. He placed his flaming hand to the icy wall, anticipating it to melt from his hot touch. After half a minute of intense heat being applied to the ice, nothing happened. It didn't even sweat. "What the hell?"

Lighting up both hands, he punched the wall several times. The sound attracted Lucy's attention, who made her way to stand beside the fire mage. "What's wrong?" Her voice was still a little shaky from the brief conflict with her best friend.

He dropped his hands in defeat. "I can't melt it..."

Lucy's big brown eyes lit up. "Hakobe Ice!" Natsu looked down at the smiling blonde. "All we need to do is cut it and we can get out of here!" She started searching her person. "Where did I put that... Wait, where's my belt!?" Lucy gasped, looking around her for her missing accessory.

"Is that it?" Natsu asked, pointing a flaming finger above them. Lucy followed his directions, and groaned.

"How the hell did it end up there?" She saw her belt, torn, hanging off an icicle near the top of the icy cage. "And how the hell am I supposed to get it down?"

"Leave it to me!"

Before Lucy could protest, Natsu let out a quick fire dragon's roar in the belt's direction. She cringed when it became engulfed in the fiery magic. That wasn't the worst part though, because only seconds later, her gate keys came falling down towards them, along with the charred remains of the belt, key pouch, and magic pen.

Scurrying to collect all her keys, she apologized to each key that had been dropped. _'Aquarius is going to literally kill me this time. I just know it.'_ She picked up the burnt pen last, inspecting it in the process. She silently walked over to the wall, and tried to swipe it across the ice. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Natsu strolled up to her left side, peering down at the infuriated blonde.

"You idiot!" She lashed out at him, cussing and trying to claw at him. His dragon slayer reflex's didn't allow her a single hit. "How the fuck are we supposed to get out now?"

Natsu let the fire in his hand die as he grabbed both of her wrists. It was so dark now, and his voice was barely above a whisper. "It shouldn't be to long until Happy gets back..." Feeling that she eased up on struggling against his grip, he let go of her wrists, and trailed his hands up her arms and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it..."

 _'You break everything you touch!'_ Her earlier words played on a loop in his head. He felt a pang in his chest. Is this really how she saw him?

He smelt the salty tears before he heard her sniffle into his chest. "I-I'm sorry Natsu. I'm just pissed... this was." Sniffle. "S-Supposed to be an easy j-job. Now we're stuck and I'm s-so c-cold." Her body shivered in his arms, so he tightened the embrace. Focusing his magic, he warmed up his arms. This was one problem he could solve.

She practically melted in his arms, relishing in the heat. "That feels, so good," she basically purred. Her face nuzzled against his chest as she soaked up the warmth. After a moment of bliss, reality struck her. She snapped her eyes open despite the still pitch black cave. Heat raised to her cheeks, having nothing to do with the man's magic. Did she really just say that? It sounded so... dirty. It was true though, the cave was freezing and he was so warm. To Lucy, it didn't seem that Natsu noticed, because he remained right where he was, not moving. She sighed into his chest in relief. She wasn't aware of Natsu's racing heartbeat banging against his chest.

Lucy felt so soft in his embrace. The darkness intensified all of his senses, especially his sense of smell. Right now, all he smelt was her. The lavender perfume she uses was wearing off, revealing her true scent: Sweet Alyssum on a cool summer morning. Why she would ever try to cover up such a nice aroma was beyond his comprehension. Inhaling deeply, he felt a tightening in his chest. The very same feeling he felt every time he was this close to his partner. The exact reason for the feeling was ambiguous, but he thought it might have to do with why he could never seem to leave her side for to long. This development shouldn't be surprising after all they've been through.

Scared of the feeling and what it may mean, he pulled away. Natsu lit up his hand again with a dim flame to hide his flushed face. Before she could question his departure, he pulled off his backpack and began to rummage through it one-handed.

The low temperature took claim to her as soon as he let her go. Lucy shifted her weight from foot to foot debating what to do. She was starting to get cold again rather quickly, but she knew her only way to fix that was to get closer to Natsu. As much as it embarrassed her, she gave up and sat beside him on the right. She uncharacteristically pressed her cold arm against his still hot arm. The heat that radiated off his body was soothing, even though the icy ground was taking a toll on her as it crept through her jeans and spread through her legs. Light whimpers could be heard from the squirming blonde.

Natsu unrolled the red blanket that was attached to his backpack, then laid in down on the ground. The task looked hard performing with just one hand. "Here, you can sit on this." His voice was still soft and low.

"Thanks." She scooted over and sat down on the blanket. Patting the empty spot next to her, she beckoned him to accompany her.

Before he moved to sit by Lucy, he noticed something odd in his backpack that kept him in place. "Huh?" He pulled out a small brown paper bag. A sticky note was placed on the outside.

 **Heard you two were heading to the mountains, so romantic! Here's a little gift from Cana and me! -Mirajane.**

Curiously, Natsu peeking into the bag. The first thing he noticed was a tall, thick off white candle. He pulled it out, smelling the vanilla scent surrounding it, "Hey Lucy! Mira gave us a present." He flashed her a toothy grin, holding out the candle.

"Oh wow, for once we could actually use her help!" Lucy smiled, thinking of how many times Mira tried to 'help' them out with things. Lucy loved Mira like an older sister she never had, but the busty barmaid was always trying to play matchmaker. It usually irritated the blonde, but maybe she was actually just being helpful instead of meddle in their lives.

Natsu lit the candle and placed it to his left. Now that there was another source of light he let the flame engulfing his hand die out. "I wonder what else she got us!" Natsu gleamed like a kid on Christmas morning, then looked back in the paper bag with curious eyes. Those dark green eyes widened, then he shoved the bag into the backpack quickly. His face turned bright red and he started stuttering. "N-never mind... Th-That was it. Just a c-candle..."

Lucy was not convinced. She reached for the backpack, but Natsu pulled it back. "Please don't..."

"What's in there Natsu. I can tell that you're lying, let me see!" Lucy rose to her knees, and waddled over to the dragon slayer. His jaw was clenched as he debated what to do. It's not like he could run, there was no place to go. He could just burn away the remaining items. Distracted by his internal debate, he didn't notice that she was already the edge of the blanket. That's when her knee caught on her coat, and she fell forward.

Lucy fell face first into his warm hard chest with so much force she sent him falling back too. Natsu felt her hands grab his thighs on her way down, and felt her large breasts pressing against his pants. He just laid there, petrified. How does this sort of thing always seem to happen to them, again and again.

A shriek was emitted from the woman lying on him, and she shifted her hands over his upper thighs and dangerously close to his crotch as she tried to push herself up. The pinkette clenched his jaw and remained laying down while a tingling sensation surged through his veins.

If he didn't move, he couldn't get in trouble, right? Although it didn't make sense that he always got in trouble for this sort of thing, even though it was never his fault... Well, except that one time he grabbed her breasts after the Grand Magic Games. In his defense, he was just trying to cover them up. How was he supposed to know she didn't want that?

As if on cue, Lucy sat up, face as red as his Fairy Tail guild mark, screaming, "Natsu, you perv!"

Why try to defend himself? "You caught me." He smirked in amusement, while still laying on the ground. "I set this whole thing up, this elaborate plan, just so you could fall on me. Yup! I'm a mastermind!" He flailed his arms above his head to make his 'confession' all the more ridiculous. "Why try to refute the undeniable evidence you've gathered!"

Despite his obvious sarcasm, she could see his sly smile. Realizing that it was in fact, not his fault, she huffed. "Whatever. If you would just let me see what was in the bag this never would have happened." Her face was turned to the side, and she looked absolutely adorable with her lower lip sticking out. Well, at least Natsu thought so. Of course he thought most things she did was adorable, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Here." He sat up and dug out the paper bag. Throwing it to her he warned, "You're not gonna like what you see."

The bag lightly hit her stomach. She picked it up and opened the bag, hearing it crinkle at her movement. When she saw the contents she blushed deeper then she thought possible. The back of her ears burned even in the cold air. Inside the paper bag, that Mira thought they could use for their 'romantic' job, was two condoms and an unopened purple package with black letters that said: Pleasure Ring.

Going against her better judgement, she reached inside the bag. She'd be lying if she said she didn't hear the dragon slayer gulp at her actions. Ignoring the condoms, she pulled out the square purple package. The back and the front said the same thing. She slowly opened the package while avoiding Natsu's piercing eyes. Something fell out of the package and landed on her lap. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a light purple rubber ring with an odd cylinder attached to it. The cylinder was about an inch long, and the ring was about the same size as when she put the tip of her index finger to the tip of her thumb together. Picking up the strange device she discovered it was stretchy, and had a notch on the side of the cylinder. She gasped, immediately regretting her choice when she pressed the notch.

Natsu swallowed drying when the vibrating noise came from the toy in Lucy's hands. She looked mortified. Quickly shutting it off and tossing it back in the bag, she handed it to him, continuing to avoid his eyes. "Okay, you can put this back now."

Hesitating for a moment, he took it from her and shoved it back in the backpack. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"So..."

Lucy met his eyes, mimicking him, "So..." He looked as pale as milk.

"Umm..." Natsu shifted uncomfortably on the cold ground. "Are you hungry?"

"Very!" Lucy nodded, "Last time we ate was right before the train ride here."

Natsu's face turned a shade of blue at her comment. Lucy just laughed, "Oh come on, you can't get sick just thinking about the train can you?"

The pinkette directed his attention back to his backpack. Avoiding both her question and the brown paper bag, he grabbed two cups of noodles out of his backpack. Two plastic forks and a bottle of water accompanied the noodles. Finally sitting next to Lucy on the blanket, he opened both cup noodles, pouring an equal amount of water in each. He placed the cups in each hand and focused his magic. Soon steam started to drift out of the cups. He let the water boil for a bit then handed Lucy hers. "Thanks Natsu." She dropped the fork into her noodles and stirred the food around. At least she was stuck in a cave with a fire wizard. None of the other guild mates would be this helpful.

They ate slowly to savoring the food and flavor. Without saying it, they both sort of understood that they needed to conserve their food. There was no telling how long it would take for Happy to get help.

"I wonder who's gonna show up to save us." Lucy broke the silence when she finished her meal.

"I hope it's not Erza." Natsu paled. "We'll probably get punished for letting this happen."

Lucy giggled. "Would you rather Gray save us?"

Natsu set their trash on fire and blew away the ash that remained afterwards. "Hell no! There's already enough ice here!" He crossed his arms in frustration.

She shivered thinking about the ice magic he uses. Lucy swore the temperature dropped ten degrees at the thought. A warm material was dropped on her shoulders which brought her out of her cold thoughts. The white scaly scarf hung around her as hot hands worked the accessory comfortably around her face and neck. Her nose was filled with the smell of a warm campfire on a clear summer's night. In other words, it smelt like Natsu.

"You looked cold." He said, pink tinting his cheeks. His dark green eyes were locked on her brown ones. "Can't let you get sick."

"Th-thanks." She was grateful that the scarf hid half her face. She didn't notice that he did, in fact, see the faint blush peeking out from the material adorning her face.

He wouldn't admit this out loud, especially to the blonde, but seeing her wear his scarf was oddly satisfying. Allowing his scent to mix in with hers, made his chest feel light and heavy at the same time. There was no other was to describe it better than that. It made him feel secure. Plus, it made the sweet girl look so much prettier, and it was just for his eyes to see.

Not wanting to embarrass his teammate, he didn't taunt her about her red face, or about his odd reaction to the scarf wrapped around her. Instead, he started up a conversation to distract themselves. "So, if you were a dragon slayer, which kind would you want to be?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, I've never thought about it. Maybe something to do with the stars? Is there one like that?"

Natsu leaned back on both arms, looking up at the ceiling, imagining it was the starry night. "Maybe, there used to be a ton of different dragons! I bet you'd make a great slayer!"

Lucy giggled at his childish behavior. The lighthearted topic was much-needed, and led to more talking about nothing in particular.

After what seemed like a few hours of talking, laughing, and of course some bickering, yawns were escaping from the celestial wizard's mouth.

"Guess we'd better call it a night, huh Natsu?" She was leaning against the right side of his torso now, tucked in nicely under his warm strong-arm. His warmed hand was moving along her back and shoulders as he drew circles over her jacket. She wasn't sure when they got in that position, but she wasn't complaining. He felt so nice and warm.

"But I'm not even tir-" He yawned, then snickered, "Okay, yeah, I can do that. I'll sleep down here." He pulled his arm away from the young woman and scooted down towards her feet. He laid down, perpendicular to her body. His legs fell off the blanket and laid on the bare ice. It didn't bother him much though, as long as Lucy was warm. His eyes met that damned icy ceiling once more, and he started twiddling his thumbs. With a frown, he spoke again, "I hate to say this, but I don't think Happy's coming back tonight."

Lucy laid down on the blanket, staring up at the high icy ceiling that was keeping them caged as well. The blanket was now more cold than anything, but it was still better than the direct contact to the ground. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Natsu's wonderful heat. "I hope he didn't get lost." She sneezed, sniffling as she raised to a sitting position to rub her pink nose against her sleeve vigorously.

"Here." She looked over to see a shirtless Natsu, holding out his mismatched sleeved jacket to her. His muscles in his torso flexed at the motion, sending a small chill down her back. A chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.

The blonde blinked in confusion. "But you'll get cold."

He pushed the outerwear into her lap, "Nope. My fire keeps me warm." He laid down by her feet, perpendicular to her body. "Like I said earlier, can't have you catching a cold. Who knows what Erza would do to me then?" He shuddered at the thought of the redhead's discipline.

Lucy shrugged and pulled his jacket over herself like a blanket. His scent overwhelmed her nose as she laid back down to get comfortable. "Thanks, who knew you could be so sweet."

He listened for her sarcastic tone, but he couldn't find it. She was being genuine. The fire mage smiled to himself. If he had to be stuck in a cave, he was glad it was with Lucy. After Natsu took off his sandals, he closed his eyes to try to doze off, hoping that Happy was here with help in the morning.

With the candle flickering away, Lucy tried to drift off to sleep. However, her body wouldn't allow her such a comfort. It felt like an hour had passed where she just tossed and turned. The blonde pouted in her frustration. The cold air was making it impossible to fall asleep. She needed warmth, heat... She needed...

"Hey Natsu..." She whispered, fearing she may wake him. He hummed in response. Raising her voice just a bit, she awkwardly beat around the bush. "Are you cold?"

A laugh echoed through the icy cage. "Nah, I never get cold!" A lie, because he was a little chilly from his lack of clothing.

"Well... um... I mean..." Damn, why was this so hard?! "I'm still cold..."

Natsu sat up. He had already giving her his jacket, scarf, and she was already laying on his only blanket. "I don't have anything else to give you, unless you want my pants..."

"Nonono, that's not what I meant..." She felt the heat in her face, flushing down to her chest too. "I was, just gonna see..." She took a deep breath to calm herself, then forced the rest out in a hurry, "if you would lay by me to keep me warm!" She didn't mean to yell, and her echoing voice repeating 'keep me warm' was so embarrassing.

"Sure, why not." Natsu shrugged, and started crawling over towards her.

Surprised it was no big deal for him, she snuggled closer to the man that was now laying by her. He didn't hesitate to drop a lazy hot arm around her waist. They were both on their sides, facing each other. There was less than half a foot between them, and she felt his warm breath tickle her face. His hand absent-mindedly rubbed from her waist, up to just below her bra line, then back down to her hip. He repeated the motion as he closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

"Mmm." She hummed, delighted by the heat. A rush of emotions she was unfamiliar with swept over her fragile body. She shivered, but not from the cold. The warmth spread over her side, where he continued to retrace the same path over and over again. She felt... excited. Her heart was racing, and her palms started sweating. The confusing reactions worried the celestial wizard.

Natsu finally rested his hand on her lower hip, then gripped onto her, making sure his hand wouldn't slip off when he drifted to sleep. A spark flew through her system at his action. Following shortly after that, was the uncomfortable ache between her legs.

Lucy wiggled her thighs, trying to relieve the pressure. It did nothing but make the pressure stronger. Lucy had only felt this way once before. It was after a rather intense training session with the very same dragon slayer laying dangerously close to her. Lucy closed her eyes as she let the memory take over her.

They had been sparing for an hour. The air conditioner in the guild's gym had been out, so by the end of the training, both Natsu and Lucy were glistening from head to toe with sweat. Natsu had stripped down to his white pants that hung low on his waist. She couldn't help but take in the sight of all his defined muscles as he stretched and maneuvered around her. Occasionally she got a glimpse of a few pink curls peeking out from his pants, which intrigued her more than it should have. She was wearing just a black sports bra and short gym shorts, that clung to her body like a second skin from all the dripping sweat. The worse was when they grappled though.

Lucy had been so distracted that she didn't even notice when he put her in a position that was difficult to escape. She was down on her back in an instant with the wind knocked out of her. His legs wrapped around her thighs, and his right arm was around her neck, holding her face securely against his neck. His other hand was on the ground away from their bodies, to hold himself in place. She felt his hips digging into her slim stomach, but that's not all she felt. Resting between his hips, and pressing heavily into her belly, was what she could only assume to be his manhood. Her lips were involuntarily pressed against his sweaty neck, right where his scar was. She went to tell him to 'get off' but all she managed to do was taste his sweat. Despite how grossed out she should have been, something overcame her. A surge passed through her veins. At the same time, a pressure had started to build inside her, mainly right in between her legs. His musky smell from working out didn't help to calm her throbbing heart. Her arms were free, but that didn't help any. She tried pushing him off, but he was to heavy. All she managed to do was run her hands over his sweaty chest, which increased the sensitivity between her thighs and make her thoughts jumbled.

She felt his hot breath fanning her face as he laughed innocently. He leaned in so close that his lips touched her ear. "Give up Lucy, I got you good!" It felt like electricity was shooting through her body from the vibrations his voice caused. No, not electricity. More like fire! If her face wasn't already red from the training she would have blushed at the compromising situation.

Determinded to win, she started struggling under him. Bad choice. Her chest rubbed against his chest, legs tried to thrash free, and she bucked her hips to try to throw him off. Nothing worked. Natsu's laughter right in her ear wasn't helping her concentration either. Desperately, she did the unthinkable. She bit him.

Natsu's hold on her tightened by reflex. His legs were forcing her thighs to clinch together and put more pressure on her center. His arm around her neck forced her even closer to his neck, but the most terrifying thing to the blonde was that she felt something grow. Laying on her bare stomach through his white pants was something heavy, and now getting hard. "Damn Lucy!" His voice came out husky, "Biting's against the rules!"

She let go of his sweaty skin and mummbled into his neck, "Then get off me!" She started to freak out at the quickness that _it_ was growing.

He chuckled, "I can't hear you..." He pressed his lips against her ear again. "Come on Lucy..." His words burned her from the inside out. "Give it up."

To stunned to make a move, she tapped the mat three times, immediately getting released by the beaming dragon slayer. He stood and held out a hand, "Good practice, time to shower!" His innocent face showed no signs of embarrassment over what just happened.

"Uhh, sh-shower?" Lucy stammered, shakily taking his hand. He lifted her up with ease.

"Yeah," He said, pointed behind her. Her eyes followed his finger, landing on the door labeled ' **Females's Locker Room** '. "Go shower, I'll meet you at our usual table for dinner after. Mira's making pot roast tonight." With that, he happily headed in the opposite direction to the male's locker room as if nothing happened. Maybe nothing really did happen? Was she imagining the whole thing, even _that_ thing. Only when he disappeared through the door did she come out of her thoughts.

She awkwardly walked to the locker room. Slipping into an empty stall, the blonde turned on the water and let the warmth flow over her aching body. She lathered up her hands and started to work the soap over her sweaty self. She licked over her lips, then paused half way through. Was this her sweat she was tasting, or... his.

She shivered at the dirty thought. He was her best friend, and they were just training. There's no need in looking more into it. Still, when her hand brushed over her private area, she felt a blissful pleasure jolt through her. The aching she felt early was relieved a bit. Curiously, she brushed it again, feeling the same reaction. Making sure the curtain was securely covering her stall, she turned the heat up, and worked her trembling fingers back over the powerful pulses coming from her core.

Lucy wasn't a pervert, but touching herself in the guild's locker room, was like playing jump rope with the line dividing her from innocent to deviant. Her right hand worked on circling the swelling nub, while the other hand palmed the wall. Hot droplets of water hit her back. The delicious sting was like a drug. Why did she need it to be so hot?

A flash of a toothy grin passed through her thoughts. Her toes curled at the crudeness she was feeling towards her best friend. _'Well, he is pretty fucking hot. I'm not doing this because it's him. I just need a release. Yeah, that it. It doesn't mean anything...'_

After rationalizing it in her head she really started to work on herself. Hot water soaked her sensitive body, as her left hand reached up and squeezed her left breast, then her right one. It felt like pure bliss, alternating between them. Feeling mischievous, she rubbed her hardened pink nipple with her index finger. Her fingers pulled and twisted her nipple until she was _all fired up!_ She bit her inner cheek to suppress a moan begging to escape her lips. Then she let her tongue drag over her lips, tasting the sweat that could be hers or his. Either way, the reaction was the same. She almost collapsed from the unbelievable pleasure.

She relived the training session again in her head. His strong arms pinning her down. The way her lips were pressed against his jagged scar. How right his skin felt in between her teeth. How she had wanted to keep going. How she wanted to taste more of him. How his voice sounded so sexy right by her ear as he taunted her to give up. YES! She would give up herself to him!

 _'Just this once.'_ She corrected herself. This didn't mean anything, right. This was all simply for the release. That's all...

Lucy's fingers worked at full speed, rubbing the bundle of nerves to the point of no return. She threw her head back at the incredible feeling. "N-Nat... tsu..." She whispered. The delicious naughtiness of it all was too overwhelming. She was so close. One more tweak of the nipple. One more rub of the clit. Just when she was about to reach her peak, she heard a group of girls enter the locker room.

"Why are you wasting your time on him?" She heard Cana ask. "You're a hot babe. You can have anyone you want!"

"But Juvia only wants my darling Gray! Why can't she have him?" Juvia pouted.

Lucy stopped touching herself. Frustration sparked in her since she didn't get the much-needed release. She cut off the water since her soap had be washed off for some time. She started to towel dry, giving up on the idea of achieving that bliss.

"Cuz he's an idiot! Here, let me set you up with someone else. How about Max? He's sweet, plus I heard he has a crush on you!" Lucy recognized Erza's voice now. "Or maybe Warren, or even Natsu?"

A pain surged in Lucy's hand. She looked down to see she had absentmindedly made a tight fist, with her nails digging into her soft skin. She felt anger sweep in, replacing all of her remaining pleasure with a strange emotion. The only thing she knew, was that Juvia couldn't have Natsu. No one could have Natsu, because he was...

 _'He was what?'_

A girl started laughing, "Natsu? Are you kidding me?" Cana asked.

"What?" Erza asked back.

"Lucy would kill Juvia if she tried to go after that guy." Cana explained.

Lucy grinned, then stopped. Why was she grinning?

"Juvia doesn't want Nat-"

"I don't believe so. Those two have known each other for how long and nothing's happened?" Erza reasoned. "Besides, with as many times as Natsu's seen Lucy naked you would think he'd at least ask her out by now if he was truly interested in her. I don't see why Juvia shouldn't go for the guy."

"But Juvia doesn't-"

"I guess you're right about that one. Poor girl." Cana groaned.

Only when it ran down her cheek did she notice. She was crying. _'Why am I so sad now? It's not like I actually like him, or anything... This is just stupid. Who cares if he doesn't seem interested in me! Still... Everything they said is true. We've known each other this long, and he's never even hinted at anything more than friends... Whatever!'_

"Juvia does not want anyone else but my darling Gray!" The water mage finally screamed, probably glad to finally have a say. "Oh! I know! Our 400th anniversary is coming up! Juvia will confess to him then!"

"Confess? He already knows you love him, seriously, you should find someone else. Wait, what do you mean 400th anniversary?" Cana asked.

Lucy was already dried off now, wrapping the towel around her curvy body, she emerged from the steamy shower, and all eyes landed on her.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, "Your skin is red! How hot was your shower?"

Lucy glanced down, noticing just how correct Titania had been. Her skin was radiating red that rivaled the Fairy Queen's hair.

She smirked, "I guess I just like things hot." She dismissed herself towards the lockers to change into her clean clothes. She ignored the whispers coming from the girls, except one.

"Shit, I didn't know she was here. I wish I didn't say that now." Erza failed to whisper.

Whatever.

The rest of that day, Lucy was right by Natsu's side. Giving off evil glares to any female who dared to look at him for more then a second. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was tense the whole day.

Natsu was confused my her possessive attitude all day. He was more surprised that she even let him sleep over that night. Of course, she made him sleep on the couch. That didn't stop the pinkette from sneaking in her bed when she fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning must have erased her memories, because she had yelled, cussed, and kicked at the fire mage for being a pervert. Things went back to normal, and she must have let it slip her mind.

In fact, this was the first time Lucy thought about that incident until now. Now she was laying right by the very man who had turned her on so much before. His even breathes let her know he was asleep. Carefully, she peeled his hand from her, and tip toed to the backpack. Quietly, she rummaged through it, until her hands landed on the familiar paper bag. Opening it up, while still watching the sleeping pinkette, she pulled the rubber ring from its paper chambers.

She slid back next to him, still laying on her side. Her heart was pounding so loud and hard that she felt it in her ears. _'This is so wrong. I should just stop now.'_ Even though the only other person was right next to her, she looked around cautiously. Then, with some apprehension, she clicked the notch on the rubber ring. It vibrated in her hands with a soft humming sound. _'A few minutes won't hurt...'_

Her eyes never left Natsu as she slipped the toy inside her pants and underneath her panties. Her body felt a million tiny jolts when she placed the toy gently against her core. She didn't have any _toys_ of her own, so this was a totally new experience.

"Mhmm." She whimpered despite her efforts to remain silent. The gratification came fast. Lucy pulled her hand from her pants, allowing the toy to rest against her center. "Feels...so...good..." She whispered, hands twisting into the fabric of Natsu's jacket. Speaking of the man, his sleeping body remained in place.

Daringly, she placed a hand on his cheek. A bit of pink stubble had appeared since they started their mission that morning. She had to restrain from moving her hand much, because with the vibrations sending waves of ecstasy through her whole being, all she wanted to do was tug on his fluffy pink hair. Her fingers slowly worked to his spiky locks, gently tangling her digits in his hair.

Brown eyes looked downwards, at his hot body. His abs looked like gods themselves chiseled them. His strong arms laid limply, and his chest rose and fell with his steady breaths. The dragon slayer hadn't adjusted his pants, and they hung low on his waist. She made out the faintest pink curl sticking out from the waist band. She wished she could feel his body, just once. Just to see what it was like.

 _'No, not once...'_

Lucy could no longer deny the facts. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she still had to acknowledge her own feelings. This crazy guy meant more to her then she previously realized. He wasn't just her best friend, he was her everything. She couldn't, no, she refused to think of her life without him right by her side. He was her partner, her best friend, her...

All thoughts disappeared, as Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she may explode! She felt the fast approaching peak, and this time there was nothing to stop her. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her teeth. With a soft whimper, she let herself go. A powerful surge took over her body. Every nerve, every surface of her skin, felt amazing. It was a combination of numbness and tingling all at the same time. Her toes curled and her fingers twisted on their own. Even on her side, she arched her back, soaking in her euphoria. Her labored breathing took over when she started to come down from her temporary high. The vibrating ring still worked on her clit, not aware that it had already accomplished its job. She felt her own juices sliding out of her, coating her inner thighs and soaking her panties in her cum.

Lucy removed her hand from his pink locks, and went to reach for the small ring, but froze when she saw dark green eyes. Dark green eyes, that were staring at her. She felt mortified. Panicking, she stuttered, "I-I th-thought you were a-asleep..."

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction to post on here. Hope you like it so far. I already have the rest of the story written, just wanna space it out a bit. Let me know what you think. I tried proof reading a few times but there are always mistakes to be found. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, this is rated M for foul language and sexual content. The warning has been said. Also I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did Lucy would already be Mrs. Dragneel... :)**

* * *

"I-I th-thought you were a-asleep..."

She flashed an uneasy grin. Mainly because she felt awkward, being caught masturbating right next to the innocent Natsu, but also because she was trying not to moan as the ring worked feverishly on her sensitive nub. It was a very difficult task.

Natsu blinked away his sleep. "I thought I heard you talking." His voice was deeper than usual, probably due to him just waking up. Given his lack of a freak out, she deduced that he must not know what she's really up to. "I guess I was imagining things-" He stopped, then sniffed the air with a confused look. "Do you smell that?"

Lucy winced. Curse his dragon nose. "N-no, what does it smell like?" She clenched her teeth as she waited for his reply. _'Damn it, I'm so dead!'_

He inhaled deeply, a wicked grin taking over his features. "I don't know, but it smells... amazing." Natsu closed his eyes, allowing his extra sensitive nose to fill with the delightful scent. His mouth began to water at the unknown fragrance.

Lucy's mouth opened wide, "Amazing?" She couldn't believe it. Heat crept over her chest and up her neck. Her heart pounded erratically.

"Yeah. I don't think I've smelt anything so... intoxicating..." His grin was so wide, his head looked like it may split in half. He felt a stirring in his loins as his blood rushed south. The sensation was foreign, but not bad. He welcomed the feelings with open arms. He blinked a few times, but it did nothing to stop the flow of energy that seemed to be drawn to his groin. Confused, he looked towards Lucy to ask her if she knew what was happening. The next time he looked at the young woman in front of him though, he saw her differently. It was like she was glowing. He noticed every feature of her face. He never truly appreciated how beautiful she was. Sure he knew she was attractive, but now it was like she was on a whole other level. He saw her shiver, probably from the chilly ground. The blanket had lost most of its effectiveness as the night went on. A need to comfort her rose high on his priority list. "Are you still cold? I can warm you up."

He didn't give her time to respond. Natsu grabbed her cold leg, then rubbed his warm hand up and down the outsides of her thigh, raising the temperature of her skin. The heavenly aroma grew thicker in the air. Gruffly, he groaned, "I can't believe you can't smell that..." He inhaled deeply, as if he couldn't get enough of the scent. Then he locked eyes with the woman he was caressing. His green orbs were glossy, and his cheeks were dusted with a reddened blush.

Lucy pressed her thighs tighter together to ease the needy ache growing between her legs. However, that just pressed the small vibrating toy against her small bundle of nerves. She bit her bottom lip to sniffle a moan. Her efforts were unsuccessful as a small whimper came out.

"You shouldn't bit your lips." He started to apply more pressure to his hand on her thigh. Occasionally grabbing at her skin, but not for very long before he was rubbing again. He leaned in, now only inches away from her face. She didn't release her lip though, which frustrated the dragon slayer. "Here, let me help." With not much control over his actions, he instinctively opened his mouth and hovered half an inch over hers. Lucy's breathing hitched immediately.

Natsu was surprised himself when his tongue escaped his mouth, and dragged slowly against her bottom lip. He attempted to stop his traitorous tongue from touching his best friend in such a lewd way, but the urges he felt overpowered his willpower. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really know if he wanted to really stop or not.

Lucy released her lip, much to Natsu's satisfaction. However, then she brushed her newly freed lip against his tongue. Natsu felt warmth pooling in his stomach. His eyes went wide at her action and the demanding urges got the better of him. His hand gripped her thigh forcefully, and moved her leg over his body. Doing so caused the amazing smell to increase at a dangerous speed. _'It's Lucy! She's what smells so good. Why have I never smelt this before though?'_ A low growl escaped his throat as he felt the need to be closer to her.

Without thinking, he pulled her, rolling on his back so that she straddled him. His jacket slipped off her in the process. Her face was still right next to his. Her brown eyes bore into his soul. It felt like millions of thoughts were shooting through his brain at once. Nothing could silence the loud demands and ideas bouncing around his head. Nothing at all, until he saw her lips. Pink and plump, and so sweet looking. Warm hands still gripped at her thighs, moving their way to the back of her legs to pull her closer. At the same time, he lifted his head off the blanket, slowly, but surely making its way to his target.

Lucy's eyes softened, and then they fluttered closed. Natsu wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but he could have sworn she was leaning in. _'To hell with it!'_ He captured her lips with his, filling both of them with a burning desire. Lucy didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He was the man she loved, and she wasn't going to overthink this. Lucy felt his lips part, hot and humid breath escaping his mouth. His tongue darted out, licking between her lips, begging her permission to enter. Lucy parted her mouth, which was instantly filled with his hungry tongue.

He swirled his tongue in her mouth, relishing her sweet taste. Feeling bold, he explored, and tickled the roof of her mouth. Lucy squirmed at his actions, not meaning to alarm the man. He pulled away and panted, "I'm sorry. I... don't know what came over me..." Fear and sadness flashed in his eyes as he watched the blonde intenty.

Lucy looked down into his green eyes. If only he knew how much she truly wanted this... wanted him. Without a word, she leaned down and forced her lips on his. Throwing away rational thoughts, Natsu kissed her back. The remorse that had barely begun to form had now vanished. She wanted this just as badly as he did!

Hands resting on his chest, she tilted her head slightly, letting him deepen the kiss. Caught up in the moment, she lowered her burning core onto his crotch. Her sensitive area was met with what felt like a hard rod in his pants. Cautiously, she ground her needy center against his rock hard member.

"Lucy..." he moaned, taking control of her mouth. His tongue danced with hers as he savored her flavor. His member throbbed painfully, only getting relief when she slowly slid along its covered length. The dragon slayer didn't know why she felt so fucking good against him, but she did! She felt amazing, hell, she was amazing! His hand slipped down and grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed. The blonde let out a delightful squeal. He grinned against her lips, but didn't dare to break their connection. They both learned pretty quickly to breath through their noses to avoid separating from one another.

The combination of rubbing against his hardness, and the buzzing of the pleasure ring were too much. She cried out into Natsu's mouth as she rolled her hips, allowing her softness to rub against his hardness. The built up pressure released in the form of her second orgasm, that now left her skin extra sensitive and coated with a thin layer of sweat despite the chilly air.

Natsu swallowed her moans as he took in the second blast of that incredible smell. What kind of magic could she be using on him to make him lose this kind of control? She had to have cast a spell on him, because there's no way the mighty fire dragon slayer had been reduced to _this_ under normal circumstances. She had him dominated, and for once, he didn't mind being controlled. If it felt this great, she could just keep him under her spell _forever_. The rapturous moment was proof that this was meant to be enjoyed, not questioned.

"N-Naaat...tsuu..." Hearing his name being moaned by the beauty on top of him snapped something loose. Strong urges started to form, as he felt like he had been reborn with new energy. He shouldn't be so submissive, he was Natsu Dragneel after all! He should be dominating!

Using a grappling technique, he rolled them over, so that he was pressed in between her legs and pinning her arms to the ground. "Say it again." His voice was sharp and demanding, but his eyes had a certain softness to them.

Lucy complied, this time not holding back as he rubbed his hips against hers, exciting her hot center. He groaned while she gasped, "Natsu!"

"I love hearing you say my name," he confessed. That earned a blush from the blonde girl underneath him.

The pleasure was intense. Never has the fire mage felt this amazing sensation. It felt hotter than any flame he could ever produce. That and the smell was sending him over the edge. _'More!'_ He wanted more of her. He needed more of her! He licked up her jawline to her ear slowly. Her salty skin tasted amazing. Then took her earlobe in his teeth and nibbled. The blonde squirmed under his touch, and just enticed him more.

Releasing her arms, his hands moved to her pants while he supported himself on his shins. He gripped on the belt loops and tugged. Licking the shell of her ear, he whispered hotly, "Can I...?"

He looked at her, to see her sultry brown eyes were locked on his, and a devilish smile spread on her flushed face. He took that as a yes, and unbuttoned the jeans, then slowly unzipped them. With every movement he made, the delectable smell increased. His stomach quietly growled at the thought of how she might taste. He wanted to just rip off her clothes, but that wouldn't be wise in this cold cave.

He carefully tugged at the fabric. To his surprise, she raised her hips to allow easier removal. He pulled the jeans down to her knees, where her boots started. One at a time, he gently tugged the boots off. Then she let him slip her jeans off her long legs. Just for the hell of it he took her socks off too. Now the seductive woman was almost naked from the waist down.

Goosebumps coated her legs as the cold air bit at her exposed skin. Natsu heated up his hands and smoothed them over her silky skin. It was like he was an artist and she was the canvas. His fingers drew a work of art over her flesh. The flushed blonde moaned approvingly.

Natsu crept up to the source of the smell, noticing the wet spots on her light blue panties, and the glistening liquid on her inner thighs. Curiously, he pressed a finger to the soaked material.

"Mmmmm." Lucy relaxed at his heated touch.

Feeling more brave, he ducked his head down towards her core, and inhaled. The smell overpowered him for a moment as he let a guttural moan pass his lips. Pupils dilated, the dragon slayer acted on pure instincts. Hooking a finger inside the panties, slipping along her wetness, he pulled the fabric until it ripped. He was met with no complaints, and her exposed sex was on display for his hungry gaze. Tearing off the remaining fabric and throwing it to the side exposed one more thing he had failed to notice before. Now laying in between her spread legs, was that pleasure ring from earlier. Natsu picked up it, to discover it had been buzzing against her this whole time.

An odd jealousy spread over him. He thought it was unfair that this little device got to be so close to her and not him.

He clicked it off and set it down by her waist. The blonde was eagerly waiting for what was next to come, and she was not disappointed. Heat crept up her face and the back of her ears as she felt him trace a hot finger from the top of her slit to the bottom. Her hips lifted again, giving him permission to explore more. No, not permission. She was _begging_ him to explore.

With two uncertain fingers, he spread apart her nether lips, revealing her pale pink core. His fingers slipped against the wet skin, and slowly, pushed a finger towards the small hole. Lucy didn't stop him, so he pressed inwards. The further his finger sunk into her, the tighter she got. Not sure what to do from here, he started to pull it out.

The blonde let out a soft whimper, enticing him to continue. He thrust the digit back inside of her, and withdrew it again at a slightly faster speed. "Yes..." She breathlessly moaned. Natsu felt a bit more confident at her reaction. After doing this repetitive motion for a while, he daringly added a second finger. Her slippery folds coated both fingers with her thick juices.

"That... feels good..." Lucy's hips raised slightly to deepen the penetration. Her face was flushed, and beads of sweat rolled down her face. The dragon slayer was burning her up from the inside out. Everything felt hot! Against better judgement, she sat up, causing Natsu's fingers to withdraw completely.

The pinkette looked frustrated at her for disturbing his actions, until he saw she was undressing. His eyes widened at the show in front of him. The big pink coat fell to her side, and next was the long-sleeved black shirt. Natsu almost lost his mind when he saw the sexy vixen in front of him. Big brown eyes, pink swollen lips, blushing cheeks, and messy blonde hair was the first thing he noticed. Eyes trailing down, he felt an odd pride at seeing her still wearing his white scarf. The fabric contrasted with her flushed chest. A pale blue bra covered her massive breasts. Her breasts looked absolutely delicious to the raging beast inside him.

Natsu pushed her back down as he felt a strong urge to dominate her again. He crawled over her body to cage her in. His warmth engulfed the celestial wizard, melting away the cold. Right as he was leaning in for another decadent kiss, a flicker of reality hit him. Once he does this, there's no going back. There's no way the two of them can be just friends after this. She was so important to him. He felt he should stop, before they ruin their friendship.

He felt a pang in his chest as a voice in the back of his head protested. _'Take her, claim her, mark her!'_ He couldn't deny the unearthly desire he had to be with her, but it was more than just wanting to be with her for right now. She meant so much to him. He'd never felt so attached to a person before. No one could rival the brightness of her smile, or the sweetness she emitted. She was such a beautiful creature, and he was nothing compared to her grace. He didn't deserve her, but still, he wanted her. No. He needed her, not just now, no. He was a selfish bastard, and he wanted her completely...

"Lucy..." His humid breath fanning her skin. Natsu rested on his elbows. He was so close to her that their noses were touching, and his green eyes were being absorbed by her brown ones. The smell of Lucy's arousal and their sweat mixing was teasing the dragon slayer, threatening to push him over the edge. Still, he had to do this.

"Yes?" She purred, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressed her fingers into his muscular shoulders.

"Be mine."

It didn't sound like a question, and Natsu had no intentions for it to.

The blonde blinked, clearly coming out of her daze, "wh-what?" Her fingers loosened on his skin as she tried to comprehend what he just said.

"Be mine." He repeated, more firm this time, determination blazing deep in his eyes. His large, warm right hand cupped her cheek softly.

"I-"

"Not for just now. I want you to be mine, forever." Natsu spoke from the heart, feeling certain that this is what he wanted. His words held more truth then he thought possible.

The celestial wizard couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natsu wanted her to be his? Forever? She must be dreaming. It's the only logical explanation.

However, she couldn't refute the evidence. He was in fact asking just that. She felt a tickle come from the corner of her eyes, and she knew she was on the verge of tears. She had no ambivalence now. She knew what she wanted.

"Natsu, I-" Lucy took a deep breath, the cold air hitting her throat. Knowing what she truly felt, she confessed, "I love you Natsu. Yes, I'll be yours."

Hot lips burned her cold chapped ones a second later. Her whole world was spinning in that moment. The fiery passion he showed her made her chest swell up with a happiness she didn't know she was missing until now. Light moans escaped their connected mouths as they slipped away from reality.

Sucking on her bottom lip for a second, he pulled up, gazing into her chocolate eyes. "Lucy, I love you too." He ardently confessed. "Honestly, I think I always have, I just, didn't really know what the feeling was." He recounted all the times he'd been protective of her... all the times he'd just wanted to be by her... all the times he caught himself just daydreaming about her. She was his everything.

A giggle escaped the blonde. "Well, you are kinda dense sometimes."

He kissed her wide grin from corner to corner. He pulled up slightly so they could make eye contact again. There was a seriousness in his eyes and voice that startled the blonde. "Lucy... Can I make you mine? Tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow, "But I just said I'll be yours." To say she was confused was an understatement.

"No, I mean..." His pupils dilated, and an entrancing smile took over, "I want to mark you as mine."

Lucy shuddered, "that sounds like it'll hurt." She took her lower lip in her teeth and bit lightly.

He took a long look down her seductive body, mesmerized by every curve, before answering. "It will, but it'll bind my soul to yours. I have to do this, otherwise you won't truly be mine, and I won't truly be yours." He brushed his hot lips against her ear, and whispered hotly, "Don't you want me to be all yours?"

His words sent chills down her spine. Still, Lucy was skeptical about the whole idea. It sounded like some kind of kinky fetish he may have. Then again, he is the innocent Natsu after all, so maybe he really did need to do this. Plus, she really wanted him to be all hers as well. Bottom line though, she trusted him. That was all that mattered. Swallowing thickly, she gave in, "yes, you can... mark me..."

His lips burned with a fiery passion that could match the heat of a Phoenix. Open mouthed kisses were placed from her jawline, slowly leading down to the crook of her neck. The white scaly scarf blocked his path, and he had to summon every ounce of will power he had to restrain himself from burning his beloved heirloom. This was how much the blonde turned him on. This was the power of whatever magic she seemed to be wielding over him. His hand gently pulled the material loose from her neck, he planted a hot wet kiss by her shoulder. Teeth nipped on her flushed skin, as if testing out how fragile she really was.

Her small hands roamed around his back and shoulders, clutching his skin in her fingers as if he was her lifeline. Her hand drifted down, and palmed his firm ass. Smirking a little, the little vixen gave it a nice squeeze. Natsu seemed far to distracted by his kissing to notice. What she didn't know was that he was lost in thought. The dragon slayer was digging deep to try and find answers.

How long had he been pining for this girl, only to confuse the feelings with just friendship? She was amazing, and the fire wizard couldn't comprehend why it took so long for him to realize his feelings for her. He fervently kissed her collar-bone, earning a much-needed moan from the woman he loved. His tongue dragged along her skin. She tasted wonderful, even covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

A sense of duty was bestowed upon him. A duty to make her feel as whole and loved as she made him feel. This might pose as a challenge. The pinkette took in her natural scent that had mixed with a musky scent of their sweat as he kissed the space between her caged breasts. He felt a powerful urge he didn't want to resist.

"Ouch!" The blonde dug her nails into her shoulder and ass, trying to make him feel the pain she felt. She looked down to see the dragon slayer latched onto the fleshy part of her left breast that was spilling out from the bra's cup. "Are you marking me?"

Natsu, who was in another world right now, looked up at the woman. Detaching his teeth from her soft skin, he raised his head. "Uh... no, actually... I just really wanted to taste you..." A pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"Well," the blonde clenched her teeth, "it did sorta feel good too..."

Natsu perked up, "really?!"

Her face warmed, "I said sorta..."

He lowered back down to the reddened skin from the bite. Small teeth indents were visible on her soft skin. Even though he didn't break the skin, he still licked it tenderly, as if to ease the pain. Lucy smiled at the intimate notion, that was, until he bit her again on the right breast.

"Mmmm..." She purred after the initial pain subsided. Her hips bucked up, grazing against that covered hard cock that Natsu had hovering over her. He got the message, and started to grind against her needy womanhood while still sucking at her flesh. A deep red bruise adorned her breast, and he couldn't help but fill up with pride at the sight.

Still propped up on his elbows, he used his hands to slip her bra straps off her shoulders. Not sure how to get off the weird contraption, he used his teeth to pull the middle of the clothing down. The supportive bra resisted his tugging at first, but eventually fell down, revealing her massive breasts.

A new hunger struck the dragon slayer as he raised his internal temperature to match his fiery desire. Without any testing or prodding, he dove right in, capturing her right nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the delicious bud. His fingers teased and pulled at the other breast, so it didn't feel neglected.

"Oh god Natsu!" The blonde cried out. Her hips bucked against his clothed bulge that was now saturated with her juices. She couldn't get enough of his hot body against her. Her fingers twisted in his pink hair and pulled him closer.

Briefly pulling up against her hold, he whispered seductively, "I love it when you say my name." Then he took the other nipple in his hot mouth and sucked. As he pulled it lightly with his teeth, she moaned his name again. He savored her taste, as his tongue swathed over the pink, swollen bud. "Why do you taste so good Lucy?" She simply moans in response.

His tongue dragged across her skin, leading down her stomach. That's when he noticed a clasp at the front of her bra. With a simple click, it fell apart and off her body. Proud that he had defeated the odd contraption, he continued on his quest of satisfying Lucy. Tickling her a bit, he licked at her belly button, then he felt her blonde curls on his chin as he continued south. Her heavenly aroma was so strong that it almost sent Natsu into a frenzy. A hunger unlike anything he had felt before started to manifest in the pit of his stomach and his mouth began to water. Gradually, he lowered, until he was facing her wet opening.

Natsu kissed her smooth thighs. She wiggled a little under his touch and the hot breath he was casting on her. Her thighs were nearly dry now, but they still carried the strong smell of Lucy's wetness. He licked along her left thigh, relishing the taste. He took her skin in his teeth and nipped it. "Fuck! I want you so badly!"

The fire wizard was struggling, trying to hold back his desire to ravage her. Not ravish, no, he wanted to attack her core with everything he had. All he wanted to do was take it fast and hard, but this was Lucy, the woman he loved. He needed to make her feel good, because she deserved the very best. Natsu panted just a bit to regain control of himself.

Taking in her sweet scent, he finally turned his attention on her slippery center. He spread her nether lips open with two fingers, and dove in. Gently and slowly, he nearly lost all self-control as he licked up her wet folds. Lucy let out a silent cry, keeping her mouth partly open while he continued his exploration. The juices that coated her entire pelvic region were incredible. They were more than incredible, her flavor was to die for. Natsu felt like this would be the best way to go, dying with a mouth full of Lucy. It was like fireworks were going off in his head.

He glanced up at her, mesmerized at her heavy breathing that caused her massive breasts to rise and fall in a seductive manner. He caught sight of her hand reaching down towards him, but before he could question it, her fingers intertwined in his pink locks and shoved his face further into her burning core. She had an ache and he was the only one who could soothe it.

His nose and mouth were covered in juices as he moved his tongue around her wetness. He moaned into her opening. Never before had he felt this alive. Noticing that the tantalizing smell was coming from her tiny hole, he ventured in. Slowly at first, he stuck his tongue into her entrance. Her taste was explosive.

"Yes!" She cried out. Her voice was a blissful reminder that he was with the woman he loved, and doing something so incredibly intimate with her. He thrust his tongue in further, seeing how far he could go. His nose was pressed against an odd-looking bulb of pink flesh. Whatever he was doing, she seemed to be enjoying it. "Fuck, oh god yes!" Her panting echoed through the cave.

Chuckling, Natsu withdrew his tongue. She still had a tight grip on his pink locks, forcing him against her, so his voice was muffled, "I don't know why you're calling out god's name, I'm the one doing all the hard work." Natsu wasn't sure if she heard him or not, and really he didn't care. He was in heaven so that was good enough for him. He licked up her slit, and just for the hell of it, he swirled his tongue around that weird bulb.

"Ah! Naaatsuuu... yes! Keep doing that!" Lucy squirmed underneath his mouth. _'For a girl who wants this, she sure does make it hard to stay on point.'_ "Mmmm, Oh yeah! Please, please suck on my clit!"

Her begging turned him on, but he became confused. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's a clit?" It sounded like a made up word to him.

"You were... you were just playing with it. Do it again, please Natsu!" Sweat dripped down over her body. She no longer felt any bit of cold in the cave. She was surrounded by the fiery passion of her dragon slayer, who was working hard to keep the fire burning.

Taking what she said in mind, he covered the 'clit' with his mouth, and lightly sucked on it.

"Fuck!" Lucy's profanities were a strange turn on. She was raised to be such a proper lady, and swearing was frowned upon for a woman of her stature. Fairy Tail must be getting to her. Natsu smirked into her pussy as he teased her a bit. He darted out his tongue and circled it slowly around her clit. "Faster!" Lucy panted, gripping his locks of hair.

The dragon slayer laughed, "Aye Sir!" His tongue lapped up her bundle of nerves for a minute before he started sucking again. She threw her head back and sqeezed her luscious thighs around his head. Natsu could hear his racing heartbreat so clearly now that his ears were smothered.

He sucked harder, adding a finger to the mix by inserting it into her warm, tight hole. Instead of thrusting it in and out like he had before, he hooked it inside of her, exploring the rigged walls. "Mmmmm..." Her moans echoed all around them, urging him on to keep up the good work. He used the tip of his tongue to lap over her clit in a fast manner, while adding a second finger to play with her insides.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore! The overwhelming pleasure sent her straight over the edge. Eyes shut tight, while letting out a silent cry, her legs shook as her body released another round of the clear fluid. Natsu got a first hand experience of her cumming. His face and nose were now dripping with her liquid. He felt like he may explode from the wonderful sensation.

After her body stopped trembling from her third orgasm of the night, she collapsed on the ground. If she could melt, she would have. Everything was sensitive, including her clit which Natsu felt the need to continue to lick.

"Stop, stop!" Lucy pulled his hair, trying to get his devilish tongue away from her pulsing core.

The dragon slayer looked up at her dumbfounded. "But you loved it just a second ago?" Still, he retracted his tongue and raised to a sitting position. Hands in his lap, he waited patiently for her reasons. Now that he wasn't so distracted, he felt the full effects of his raging hard on that was uncomfortably throbbing in his pants.

Lucy wobbled as she sat up herself, her head was still spinning. "Yeah, but that was before I came again." She clenched her jaw when she noticed her juices dripping off his chin. Her hands flew to hide her face, "Oh god, this is just embarrassing!"

All he could do was laugh as he peeled her hands away. "If it makes you feel better, I loved every bit of it." His eyes were glazed over with lust as he smiled at the busty blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely! It was cool making you feel good." Natsu grinned.

 _'Oh Natsu, such a way with words.'_ Still, it did make her feel better. A smile surfaced. Feeling cocky, she placed a hand on his firm chest, and pushed him back. "My turn." That's all she said, as she ran both hands down his torso, tracing every ab muscle along the way to her real target.

Small hands gripped his waistband and pulled at the fabric hiding his bulge. Natsu just laid there, watching Lucy take charge of the situation. Carefully, she freed his arousal from its clothed cage, letting it spring to life in front of her. She let go of the white pants half way down his thighs. She was to entranced by the sight, and couldn't finish the task. Tilting her head from side to side, she examined the large fleshy pole that stuck out proudly from the bush of pink curls. The man remained quiet while she cautiously grabbed it. It felt so hot in her hand. It was as if his magic was being drawn there. Natsu let out a hiss as she stroked it once, followed by it twitching in her hand. "Did I do it wrong?" She dropped his member, and it bounced back to its former position.

Blinking away the cloudiness in his head, he parted his lips, "Quite the opposite." His eyes were glazed over and he couldn't make coherent thoughts.

Lucy breathed in relief. She reclaimed the hard cock and began to pump it in her hallowed fist. She smiled as she saw the strong, power dragon slayer, get reduced to nothing but soft moans as he threw his head back. His hands were tangled in the blankets, trying to compensate for the waves of ecstasy flowing through his fiery veins.

Lucy bent down, her face was an inch from his member. Slowly, she licked the head of his penis. Natsu shut his eyes tightly. He felt her hot tongue lick up and down his length. Instinctively he coiled his hand around the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her soft, blonde hair. He felt her tongue leave him for a moment before he felt his cock being submerged into something hot and wet. His eyes shot open as he nearly got whip-lash from looking down so fast. To his surprise, he saw the celestial wizard taking his dick deep in her mouth. Saliva was spilling out of her mouth as she choked on his erection. Her fingers dug into his thighs as she steadied herself. The view alone was enough to almost send him off the edge. "Damn, Lucy!" He grunted through clenched teeth. "That feels... so... fucking good!" He pushed her head down on his cock more, causing her to deep throat him. The gagging noise she made was enough to make him let up on his grip.

Lucy hummed her response, sending tiny jolts through his arousal. She opened her brown eyes as she swirled her tongue around the head of his penis. She couldn't help but feel happy that he was enjoying this. Lucy pulled him out of her mouth completely, then ran her flat tongue against his pulsing vein that ran underneath his appendage.

Natsu couldn't let this pleasurable torture go on for much longer. This had to stop! He couldn't take it, and he was already feeling a pressure building at the base of his penis. He pushed her amazing mouth away from his crotch, instantly regretting the decision, as now it ached furiously.

She pouted, but he simply caressed her cheek as he sat up. "That felt incredible, a little too incredible. I don't want to... well, you know..." He blushed as he looked down at his twitching member. "...before we get to the..." The reddening of his skin spread to his neck and ears.

"Oh, about that..." Lucy blushed herself. He couldn't figure out why such a daring woman was now so bashful. "I, um... I've never actually, had... well, you know..."

Now her shyness made sense. With a toothy grin, Natsu locked eyes with her, "That's awesome!"

"What?" She blinked, as if it would make her confusion disappear.

"I've never had..." Why couldn't he say the simple word? He'd heard it a million times at the guild's hall. He knew basically what it was, but he was still scared to say it. Instead, he went with a different approach. "I'm a virgin too."

Lucy shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. "You are? You've never, not even with-" Her voice gave out. She couldn't force out the question. She didn't want to know the answer.

"Nope! I've never thought of anyone like that... well, until now." His hand massaged the back of his neck. The dragon slayer was nervous confessing this all to his best friend. Then again, what are friends for.

She gave him a cute giggle. It was hard to believe that this cute, innocent looking woman was sucking on his cock just a few minutes ago. She rose to her knees and waddled to his forgotten backpack. He was transfixed by the sight of her curvy ass. He almost forgot anything else existed. He snapped back to reality just in time to see her pull out a red square wrapper. She gulped loudly as she waddled back over to him. "Okay, put this on."

Natsu just looked at the package she was holding out. "How?"

"Huh? What do you mean how? Didn't you learn how to do this in school?" Lucy paled. She remembered vividly when her class was forced to take a sex ed lecture. The teachers had pulled out diagrams, charts, and even a banana. The worst was when they tried to scare them into being abstinent because of the threats of diseases. Truthfully, this was why Lucy never got that far with a guy. The most she'd ever done before this was kissing, and that was from playing spin the bottle at a middle school party she had snuck out to attend.

"No," He raised an eyebrow. "No one showed me how to put that thing on." Natsu shook his head.

Mortified, she answered, "Okay, I guess... I guess I'll have to show you..."

The fire wizard watched with fascination, as the blonde unwrapped the condom, to reveal a rubber circle. She rubbed his dick in her hands, to make sure he was still rock hard... he definitely was! Ignoring the soft moans he made, she placed the condom on his head, and slowly unrolled it down his length.

"That feels pretty good." Natsu closed his eyes, feeling her hands smooth out the air bubble at the top. The condom smelt like strawberries, which he didn't mind so much.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt her pull down the rest of his pants, discarding them onto the growing pile of their clothes. She crawl up his body to straddle his waist. Her sweet pussy was resting on his hardened cock, as she started to kiss him with a force he didn't know she possessed. With her tongue deep in his mouth, she rubbed her huge breasts against the fire wizards hard chest. Her perky nipples traced random patterns on him, succeeding in exciting her more. The air was thick around them, hot and slightly humid. Natsu's internal fire was burning brightly. The scent of strawberries, flowers, campfires, musk and what Natsu now knew was Lucy's cum filled the air, and delighted his nose.

"Lucy..." He moaned into her mouth as he felt her slide against his manhood. Her juices coated his condom-covered penis, allowing her to glide effortlessly around his crotch. He so desperately wanted to just fuck her! What he wouldn't do, who he wouldn't kill for the chance to be inside his best friend now. He felt her trail her hand down his chest and towards the prize. She firmly grab his throbbing member. He let out a small moan at her actions. She guided it towards her entrance, and Natsu froze. This was it, this is what he'd been wanting for much longer then he realized. Not just sex with Lucy, but to infuse his life with hers in the most intimate of ways. He wanted her, in every sense of the word.

She pumped his cock once to entice another moan from the man. She couldn't hear that tantalizing sound enough! The head of his penis was saturated with her wetness, and now pressed against her entrance. She broke away from the kiss and whispered, "Are you ready?"

He chuckled nervously, "I think that's my line weirdo." He rested his hands on her hips.

Instead of teasing him back, she smiled. Her face lit up and the dragon slayer felt his nerves calm down a bit. He nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the reviews: MarSofTheGalaxies, BlackBlood12, werdandii, and Aaronaron. It means a lot to me! There will be 2 more chapters after this. I wanted to make it a one-shot, but it ended up being over 18k words... so I figured I'd break it up a bit. Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm ready."

Lucy ran her right hand through his soft, pink hair, while her left hand still positioned his member under her opening. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back with such gentle passion. His warm hands rubbing up and down from her waist to her hips. She pulled away briefly before sliding her cheek across his own while she made her way to his ear. Natsu stilled, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Suddenly, he felt her capture his earlobe in her plump lips. A delicious rush ran through his veins. Lucy let it go with a 'pop', then met his gaze again. _'Here goes everything...'_

Lucy took a deep breath, and sat down hard on his thick cock. "Aaahhh..." They moaned in unison as he penetrated her tight hole. The blonde felt inch after hot delicious inch fill her up. The dragon slayer was grunting as he felt himself being squeezed in the most exotic way. He was wrong before, _this_ is the most amazing thing he's felt before! The way her hooded eyes looked back at him with adoration, as the color red dusted across her cheeks, made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

Lucy was about 3/4th of the way down his member. She felt every bit of it. She had read all the stories, so she knew what to expect. She would be in intense pain, bleed a little bit, then get used to it and start to enjoy it eventually. However, this wasn't one if her stories, so the outcome was much different.

There was almost no pain. Sure, she felt his cock spreading her wide, but it didn't hurt like she read it would. It actually felt euphoric being filled up by the man she loved. Plus, it was a sign that she was no longer an innocent virgin... and neither was he. The stretching of her inner walls was the only thing keeping her from fully enjoying it, although, the slight discomfort was fading fast.

Natsu's hands were still placed on her hips, while her hands hung loosely around his neck. One hand just rested there while the other cupped the back of his neck, playing with the loose strands of pink hair. Once she felt adjusted to his size, she tested it out. Raising herself up, she felt Natsu slip out of her, though not without resistance. Slick lewd sounds filled the cave as she fell back on his member.

"Fuck." Natsu hissed at the pleasure pounding through his body. The hot hands gripped her tightly, and worked with her body to raise and lower the celestial wizard on his starving manhood. Normally lifting her wouldn't be a problem for the strong wizard, but it was a little difficult with his distracted mind. Worried that he would hurt her, he worked slowly so she could experience as much joy as he felt.

"Wow," she panted, her thighs burning from the odd exercise. "You're so... big..." Every time she impaled herself on his shaft, her inner walls expand to accommodate his size. This was quickly becoming her favorite feeling in the world. Well, that and having the pinkette's head in between her legs. Her crude thought only added to the awesome feeling.

Pride swelled up as she stroked his ego. He bucked up to meet her, letting the delightful sound of skin slapping skin echo around them. She cried out, one of her hands dragging down his sweaty chest and tracing over his hard muscles. She bit her lip as she debated if she should say what was on her mind or not. _'Fuck it!'_ She couldn't care less if he thought she was weird.

"Do you... fuck..." Lucy panted in his ear, "Do you like it when I ride you!?" Her teeth briefly biting his ear as she continued to bounce on his cock fervently.

The fire mage moaned against her neck, letting the white scarf fall between their sweaty chests. "Hell yeah!" His hands grabbed her ass, and held her still as he wildly gyrate into her sweet opening. "Fuck!" Hearing Lucy talk dirty was a huge turn on.

Lucy giggled as she took her pounding with a smile. Her delightful laugh sent chills through his fiery being. "Good," She panted, her speech was broken up from being fucked so fast. "...because I'm... far... from finished." Her voice was low and sultry, making him flinch for a moment. How did such a beautiful woman want such a destructive guy like him? He pushed those thoughts aside. Clearly she wanted this just as much as him, no need to worry.

Lucy used all her weight to force the dragon slayer's hands down, so he couldn't keep her still. She wanted to play too after all. She took his entire length in, and held herself there. Natsu looked frustrated that all his efforts to buck into her wouldn't budge her from her spot. "Luuuucy..." he whined.

Hearing him pout was oddly satisfying. As much as she wanted to continue this form of torture, she knew she had to take mercy on the poor man. She worked her hips in a circular motion, coaxing a low growl from him. Pressed tightly against him, Lucy was able to rub her clit against his skin, relieving the pressure that had painfully built up after that last orgasm. "Mmmm..."

Natsu seemed to notice her motives, and had a stroke of genius. "I have an idea!" Natsu nudged her waist, silently asking her to get up. She reluctantly complied, feeling every inch of his member leave her body. Immediately feeling empty, she mentally cursed the man for leaving her, even for a moment. She watched as the dragon slayer looked around the wrinkled blanket until he found what he was looking for. He walked on his knees over to the side of the makeshift bed, and picked something up. His back was facing her, so she couldn't see what he was doing. She saw his body tense up as she heard the familiar buzz fill the air. "Man, that feels better than I thought."

Lucy ventured over to her dragon slayer who had escaped her once. She had every intentions on capturing him. Her plan was to hold him down and make him pay for interrupting her sweet torture, but that didn't happen.

Before she knew what hit her, she was lying on her back, legs spread around his waist, with his throbbing cock placed against her wanting entrance. No explanation was shared, as he rammed his hips against her, penetrating the blonde once again. He leaned forward to reclaim her mouth. Swallowing every tasty moan she offered, he snapped his pelvis again, shoving his entire length into her wet hole. A sloshing sound could be heard every time he entered her. It was overwhelming.

"Damn," Natsu groaned in sweet agony, "you're so fucking," giving her another powerful thrust, "tight!" Her pussy juices flooded over his throbbing cock, dripping onto his wrinkled blanket.

Flushed breasts bounced with his rhythm every time he pistoned into her core. His hips were snapping, loving the view of her heavy mounds bouncing up and down. Using his left hand to stabilize himself, he was able to run his right hand over her creamy skin. Lucy was panting and digging her fingers into his shoulders. He teased her right nipple by rubbing his warm thumb over it until it perked up from her skin. The action caused her to immediately clench around the cock that was plunged deep inside her.

She dragged her nails into his muscular shoulders, scoring his sweaty skin. He had to turn away from her face to let out a roar at the painful pleasure. Fire erupted out of his mouth and danced across the unbreakable ice wall. The temperature rose 10 degrees for a moment until his fire dissipated.

"Yes," Natsu grunted, filling her up again while gently pulling at the hard, swollen bud on her breast, "that! Do _that_ again, please!"

Despite how flustered she was from the pounding she was receiving, the blonde still managed a smirk. "Begging are we?" Her damp hair was sprawled out in all directions and her chest to cheeks were dusted with a cute blush.

He snorted, then a devilish grin took over his face. He curled a hand behind her back to grip the crook of her neck. He was able to pull the blonde closer to him while also making it so that she couldn't escape. Using a great deal of strength, he slammed his cock hard into her saturated hole. The head of his penis hit the back of her pussy a second later. Crying out from the unexpected harshness, she dug her nails back into his flesh with a vengeance. Swollen red lines appeared where she scratched him. "Luuucy," a straggled wail came from his mouth.

"Natsuuuu," Lucy moaned. "Fuck me faster!"

He started to pump into her dripping pussy faster. With every thrust he saw her full breasts bounce up and down. "Damn you sound so sexy!" Natsu groaned through a clenched jaw. "So... Damn... Hot!" His member warmed up inside of her and made the her inner walls grip him with everything she had. "Is this fast, enough!"

Lucy couldn't answer. Her throat was dried out from all her laborious panting. Instead she nodded. His mouth lowered and covered hers, but with all the movement, they couldn't kiss normally. Instead it turned into them licking and biting each other's lips.

Still deep inside her, he shifted his weight so he was pressed completely against her. That's when she felt it. The vibrating ring Natsu had placed around his cock had finally made contact with her skin, and delighted her clit in the most tantalizing way.

"Natsu!" Her throat was so dry, but she didn't care, "I'm so... close!"

The pink haired man was very intrigued now. Keeping his throbbing member in place, he propped himself up on his left elbow. Since they weren't moving as much, he could kiss her like he wanted to. With his right hand, he guided her chin towards him, and his hot swollen lips burned her chapped ones. Kneading her breast with his right hand, and rubbing slow circles with his pelvis, he hungrily swallowed every moan she made. The dragon slayer couldn't help but think how truly lucky he was to have Lucy in his life.

His endurance was strong, but it wasn't limitless. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his penis, the coiling in his stomach, but worst of all, he could feel the tightening in his balls. He was close, so dangerously close.

His head lowered down to her milky white breast, and licked along the curve, until he came to his destination. He sucked, teased, and gently nipped at her hard pink bud, until he felt the blonde shudder underneath him. "Cum for me baby," Natsu pleaded, words mumbled with his full mouth. "Please Lucy!"

Her body tensed at the overwhelming sexual pressure that had been building up. Getting commanded to cum for him set off a domino effect. Her legs wrapped around him tightly, pressing her heels into his butt cheeks while her toes curled. Her nails scored his sides as she gripped on to him, and her head was thrown back as she let her fourth orgasm take her over. "Ahhh... Nnn-... Fuck, Naaaaat... tsuuu!"

He felt her walls clench around his pulsing member. Her juices started seeping out around his pulsing cock. He knew it was time for his sweet release, but he had to do something first.

The wonderful feeling that spread over Lucy's worn out body soon contorted into a torturous anguish. Her eyes shot open when she felt a white-hot pain from the crook of her neck on her right side. Four sharp canine teeth sunk into her soft flesh. She screamed and struggled against him. The sting was too much to bear. She thrashed about under him, but he refused to let her go. In fact, all she was doing was making his heart race faster as she caused his penis to slip in and out of her like a jack hammer. He knew he was hurting her, but she felt so amazing. He didn't budge, even when she drove her nails into his flesh.

Hot, red liquid trailed down her chest, soaking into the white fabric of his scarf, and covering her left breast where it pooled at her stomach.

The coppery smell was undeniable. She'd been in enough fights to recognize it. Natsu was making her bleed. She was about to yell at him, when a euphoric wave flushed through her system. What had been the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life a second ago, was now a sensual bliss that was much stronger than any orgasm she'd ever had before.

She could feel his thick member throbbing wildly inside her, not knowing that the dragon slayer was releasing his seed into the condom.

Her vision started to blur, as every color imaginable floated around her, taking her away from reality. Brown eyes fluttered closed, and she breathed in the smell of their sinful act. She heard what sounded like people murmuring. Confused as to why she suddenly heard voices, she opened her eyes.

Lucy was now resting by her window in her apartment. A content smile surfaced on her face as she watched the beautiful Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree floating down the canal in a small boat. Its colorful pedals dancing in the wind for everyone to see. There was no doubt, this was her best friend's doing. _'I'm so lucky to have him in my life.'_ She rested her head on her arms as she watched the sparkling tree pass her by. The faint floral smell drifted into her window and swirled around. She closed her eyes, taking in the fragrance. When she opened her eyes next though, she was no longer in her home. She was laying on a red wrinkled blanket, wearing nothing but a bloody scarf, with a completely nude Natsu still latched onto her neck.

She blinked, trying to clear her thoughts. _'What was that?'_ She removed her nails that were embedded in his skin, and coiled her arms around her dragon slayer. Her gentle arms hugged the man she desired so much. As she did that, he seemed to have also come out of his own personal high. More blood poured out when he released her skin from his vicious bite. He really didn't mean to bite _that_ hard, but once his teeth touched her skin he couldn't stop himself. He just had to taste all of her.

He licked away the blood from the deep lacerations. His saliva worked to stop the bleeding immediately. Then, as carefully as he could, he pulled out of her sore dripping womanhood. He heard her wince, as she felt his half hard cock slip from her tightness. He lowered his head, and started to lap up her blood that adorned her body. Natsu expected her to protest, or call him gross, but she did neither. Instead, he felt her fingers get tangled in his messy hair, and massage his scalp. It really helped because his head had been tingling ever since he came.

The two of them shared that intimate moment, committing every detail to memory. Only after he cleaned her body did he turn his attention to himself. He pulled off the filled condom, and checked it to make sure it held up its protection throughout the whole session.

Being honest with himself, Natsu was both relieved and disappointed that the rubber did in fact survive unscathed. As much as he knew having a kid right now would be a huge struggle, he couldn't deny his desire to have a baby with Lucy now. He wanted a life with her, by his side, forever. A thought of her belly swollen with his offspring filled his heart with warmth. Someday. For now though, he burned the used condom until it was just a pile of ash in his palm. The evidence of their act was slowly disappearing one action at a time.

The celestial wizard wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead, and sat up slowly to accommodate the dizziness she felt. It felt like the world was spinning from the rush of blood running to her head. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind. It slightly did the trick.

The pink haired man crawled over her, and planted a tender kiss on her lips. His body heat had died down some. The 'hot to the touch' skin she felt earlier was now replaced with calm warm flesh. It was a soothing feeling, something she could get used to.

A large hand worked its way into her golden-yellow hair, tangling its fingers into her strands. Lucy cupped his cheeks, and returned the soft kiss. His campfire scent drifting into her nose and calming her racing heart.

His warm lips pulled away, and he gazed longingly into her chocolate eyes. "What did you see?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Dazed, she tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

A frown worked its way over the young man's face. "You... didn't see... _anything_?" He sounded utterly crushed. His eyes got wide as his pupils got small. "I thought... never mind, I should have known it was too good to be true." His face fell and he covered his eyes with his pink locks. "I'm such an idiot."

Lucy couldn't understand why the question caused him so much anguish. Then it dawned on her. "Well... Earlier when you, well, for lack of a better term, tore my neck open, I did _remember_ something."

Natsu perked up, but still looked down. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I've never felt a memory so powerful though." She smiled, "It was almost like I was reliving the past. I know that sounds stupid-"

"No! It doesn't!" He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her soft bare chest crushing into his hard one. "It's great!" He sniffed, trying to keep his tears of happiness at bay, "so fucking great!"

"Uh, Natsu? Are you okay?" She rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort the vulnerable man who had her in a warm hug.

He met her eyes, a grin spread from ear to ear, "I'm awesome! Now, tell me what you saw." He eased up on the hug until they were just sitting very closer to each other.

His green orbs bore into her, causing a blush to surface. "Well, I remembered the time you dug up the Rainbow Cherry Blossom tree and sent it down the river past my apartment..."

Natsu just stared at her. His eyes never wavering. Lucy felt self-conscious under his gaze until finally Natsu blinked, "that long huh?" A blush crept over his cheeks.

"What?" Lucy cocked her head to the side. Her messy blonde hair shifting with her movements.

"That's how long your heart's known..." Natsu traced his fingers over her arm, feeling the now dried, soft skin. "...that you love me."

"You're not making any sense." She shook her head, earning a laugh from the pinkette.

"I guess I can explain as best as I can. Igneel told me this when I was a kid though, so I may not get it all right." Natsu sat with his legs crisscrossed as he took her hands in his. "You see, dragons and dragon slayers mark their partners. If nothing happens, then they aren't meant to be together. If one person sees something but the other doesn't, then they know the love is one-sided, and they aren't meant to be, at least not yet. But," he beamed. "If both see something, a _memory_ , then it means they are meant to be mates. That memory was your heart letting you know when you truly fell in love."

"Mates?" She was still stuck on that word. She honestly thought it sounded a little animalistic. Then again, he was very similar to an animal. A dragon to be specific.

"Lucy, you're my mate!" His lips crashed into hers once more, filling her will warmth and passion. His palm cradled her cheek as he ran his other fingers over the sore wound on her neck from earlier. Slowly he pulled away and smiled wide at her. "It worked, cuz I saw something too!"

That certainly intrigued her. "What did you see?"

He took her small hands in his again, and sighed, "I guess I didn't notice, since you were close to dying and all..." He gave her an uneasy grin, "...but I relived the time on Sirius Island. Specifically when, well, that big guy Kain was beating you down."

"How does that make you fall in love with someone?" Lucy questioned incredulously. She shivered slightly as the cold bit at the exposed skin on her back.

He squeezed her hands, all the painful emotions swept over him again. Seeing her battered and bloody body being thrown around like some rag doll by that big diaper-wearing mother fucker. "I told you to run. I told you to leave and don't look back... but you said ' _no_ '. I thought you were stupid..."

"You jerk!"

"Let me finish! Geez..." Natsu snorted with a laugh, "Anyways. At first I thought that, then I realized just how loyal and brave you really were. To stay there with me instead of run off to safety. That's what my heart told me," he planted tiny kisses on each of her knuckles, then met her eyes, "It told me that in that moment, I fell in love with you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Tears threatened to spill out of her watery eyes, "...Natsu..." She remembered that moment in great detail. _'It's always more fun when we're together...'_ Her words echoed in her mind. It was true. She always felt better being around Natsu. Why hadn't she realized she loved him earlier? Why did it take being stuck in a freaking cave with her crazy hormones for her to finally come to this conclusion?

Who cares really? They were here, in this moment, together. _'Wait, are we actually together?'_

"I have to ask..." Lucy started bashfully, eyes flitting around his hair and forehead. Anything to avoid his gaze. "What does being a mate really mean?"

Noticing her shiver again, he stood up. Her hands fell into her lap as she watched him grab and then handed her the discarded clothes around them. "Get dressed first, I really, really can't let you get sick."

She blushed again, happy that he was so caring. Lucy had no problems getting dressed, except for her jeans. Her thighs were so sticky from all her dried up juices and sweat that it became difficult to pull the jeans over them. Eventually she managed with the help of her new 'mate'. Now that they were both fully clothed, and she warmed up a bit, she got straight to the point, "So, what does a mate mean to _you_?"

Natsu laid down on the wrinkled, and quite frankly, musky blanket. Lucy offered no resistance as he pulled her down, wrapping an arm around her so she could cuddle close to his torso. Serenity filled the two of them. The steady rise and fall of his chest put her at ease, and for the first time since they started their intimate acts, she felt just how tired and worn out she truly was. Muscles she didn't even know she had were in agony, but it was worth it. Yes, truly worth every bit of it.

"What does a mate mean to me..." Natsu asked himself, searching his head for the answer. There was no cookie-cutter description for a mate. Every dragon was different. Each person had their own preferences, and different ideals. "To me," he started. "It means that I want to be with you. It doesn't get more simple than that." He kissed the blonde hair that tickled under his chin. "If you'll let me, I want to stay with you forever, always by your side. And I wouldn't mind getting to sleep in your comfy bed more!" He heard her giggle. He smiled, speaking from the heart was much easier than he thought it would be. "I don't want to rush you, but I'd love to spend more time with you, live together, get married if you want, even have a little kid or two." He heard her stop breathing, focusing completely on his words. He could hear her heartbeat race. "I'm not saying right this second, but eventually. Until that happens though, I just want to be yours, and have you be mine. Mates are for life, so you're kinda stuck with me."

A fit of giggles erupted from the celestial wizard, "I can do that. In fact," She looked up towards him with big, brown, sparkling eyes, "I'd love to spend my life with you, Natsu Dragneel."

His classic toothy grin appeared, "I'm glad." Yawn, "Okay, we really do need to get some sleep though. I'm exhausted!"

"You're exhausted? Try having four orgasms in a row, then you can say that." Lucy closed her heavy eyelids, settling into her fire dragon slayer shaped pillow.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier when- Wait, I only counted three?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, curiosity flashing in his cocky smile as he raised a pink brow.

A palpable blush formed across her nose, "I... well... sorta had one... right before you woke up."

He squeezed her against him, chuckling. "That's why I smelt you. My mate is such a pervert!"

"Shut up!" The blonde squeaked as she buried her face into his hard chest.

A loud laugh echoed through the cave. "Whatever," he blew out the candle that was now reduced to about an inch of melted wax.

They shifted against each other until they both found a comfortable position. Her body was practically molded around his, with her right leg drapped over his legs. Her head was resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around her, keeping her secure and warm. He planted a single kiss on her forehead, or at least it felt like her forehead. It was too dark to tell, and honestly, it didn't matter. A peaceful silence fell upon them as their bodies drifted off to sleep.

Natsu used the last bit of his energy to mutter to his mate. "Good night Lucy."

She wrapped her arm around his waist, and sighed deeply. "Good night Natsu."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the Favorites & Followings! Thank you for the reviews: montyblack101, MarSofTheGalaxies, Phiafairy, Lullaby179, NeonElement, and mikethepokemaster x 2! It makes me feel so happy! The next/last chapter will be to wrap everything up, so stay tuned. :) Thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Also I added a new cover photo for the story. It took me a few tries to finally get it right.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu felt himself waking up. He tried, desperately, to stay asleep. He was having the most incredible dream. He was dreaming that he had finally found Igneel. He was introducing him to Lucy and Happy, his two best friends, then the three of them rode on the dragon's back while he flew over some mountains. Then something about being attacked by a hundred Winged Fishes.

He blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness. The air was chilly and dry. "What the?" Memories started flashing through his mind. Job, Mt Hakobe, getting trapped- then Lucy's naked body. He felt a tightening in his throat as he gulped. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but he could definitely smell her... and him for that matter. The air was filled with their mixed scent. It was pleasant.

His mate was still snuggled to his chest, his arm wrapped around her. He touched her face with his free arm softly so he didn't wake her up. She was lightly snoring. The sound was very cute. He trailed his hand down her body until he got to her thighs. Slowly he started to work his hand in between them and rub over her covered core. Lucy stopped snoring, and started to breathe heavy. Natsu warmed up his hand and pressed harder. Lucy unconsciously tightened her thighs together. Natsu smirked, then lifted himself up and set her gently on the ground. He crawled on top of her and started licking her neck. She mewled at his touch.

Her eyes fluttered open, unaware of her surroundings. All she knew was her body felt pretty damn good right now. Testing out her morning voice, she whispered, "Natsu?"

He stopped licking her and pulled up, not that she could see him. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well..." Natsu proceeded to lick her neck again, pushing her hair out of the way. "I'm waking you up. Is it working?"

Lucy moaned when he started to rub over her pants again. She nodded, "Oh yea. I can get used to be woken up like this..."

"Good," he focused on where he assumed her sweet spot was and heard her start to whimper. He was about to say how amazing she sounds, when a different, much less amazing sound appeared. A low rubble from his stomach, alerting him of his lack of food. "Whoops. Guess I'd better eat something."

Lucy laughed, "I guess so..." She leaned to get up but stilled when she felt Natsu shift down her body and start unbuttoning her pants. "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to _eat_." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She wiggled away from him and managed to bop him on the head.

Giggling, she sat up into a crisscross position. "You're such a dork."

Natsu lit up a hand, allowing everything to bathe in the light. "And you're such a weirdo." He crawled over to the melted candle. Despite it being barely there, its wick still caught on fire, allowing him to turn off his flames.

Lucy peered into his backpack at what food he had brought. "Umm... crackers... and canned tuna?"

Natsu shrugged, "Well the tuna was for Happy, and I like crackers?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

Lucy sighed. "You don't have anything like pop-tarts or cereal?"

"I didn't think we'd be out here this long." He grumbled. "I didn't think to bring breakfast food."

Lucy blinked, "But, you brought a blanket. I remember you saying in case we need to spend the night."

A blush forms on his cheeks. "It was a lie. I remembered you get cold easily so I figured I'd bring it along just in case."

Lucy mirrors his blush, "aww, that's really sweet."

The brightly red-faced man turned away. "Just don't tell anyone okay. I have a reputation to uphold."

Her laughter echoed through the cave. "Yeah whatever!"

The two began to divide up the food to share. Lucy really wasn't hungry, so she let him have most of it.

When they're done eating, Natsu continues with pleasuring Lucy as if there was no break at all. She pulls her jeans down to her knees so he can have easy access. His hot lips explore her neck while his two fingers thrust into her wet opening. "A-aha... na-ahh!" She squirms under his tantalizing touch. Natsu licks over where he bit her last night. Four tiny scars are already visible. She might be mad about that part, but he couldn't deny how delighted he felt seeing his mark so permanently on her. Their connection was undeniable.

Lucy pushed his pants down to free his cock, which she immediately took in her hands and started pumping. Natsu stopped for a second, surprised by her actions. "Damn, Lucy... ahh." His voice came out much deeper than normal, arousal controlling him. He started to moan as he licked under her jaw until he reached her lips. The word _devour_ came to his mind as he kissed her with such a blazing passion. He put his heart and soul into it, battling with her fierce tongue for dominance.

Lucy pulled up her shirt over her bra and unclasped the confining contraption. Her large breasts bounced slightly before she teased both of her nipples with each of her hands. Her left hand stays put while her right hand reclaims his manhood. "Fuck, yes, that feels good!" Natsu moans as he felt her hand working over his cock. Precum is oozing out and spilling over her fingers, wetting them, and making the handjob so much more intense. He takes her neglected pink bud in his other hand and starts to pull and rub it. The cave is filled with Lucy's non-stop whimpers.

The combination of being fingered, having both nipples teased, kissing, and pumping his cock is too much for her. "Naat...suuu, I'm... ahhh!" Arching her back, she lets out a silent cry as her body racks with wave after wave of unrestricted pleasure. At the same time the candle burns out, and they are surrounded by darkness again.

They don't seem to mind as they continue to kiss each other. His fingers start to swirl around her clit, trying to coax out a second orgasm. The smell of the first one was just so delicious. "Damn I love you," he moans into her mouth. Just as Natsu's thinking about going down on her, he stops.

Suddenly, his body freezes, and not from the cold. Sharp ears heard sounds coming from the distance. He tore his lips away from Lucy as he shot his head up to look at the icy ceiling, but saw nothing since there was still no light. Still, he definitely heard _something_.

Lucy's soft breathing slowed down as she tried to figure out why his fingers stopped touching her. "Natsu-?"

"Shhh." He immediately silenced her, trying to pick up on the sound again. A low territorial growl came from his throat as he heard footsteps. Lucy flinched, unsure of what was happening. She had already released his pulsing erection, listening for Natsu to give an explanation.

His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure they're here?" _Gajeel_

"Aye. I'm positive!" _Happy_

Natsu pulled his hand from her core, and quietly told her to get dressed. She did as she was told as he stood by his mate. He pulled up his pants and leered above.

"I don't smell 'em." He heard Gajeel say rudely.

"There! I can kinda see something!" _Gray_

Natsu groaned. Why did the Ice Princess have to come too? Wasn't the iron dragon slayer enough?

"Well move out of the way." Gajeel grunted.

Natsu could see a small light coming from the top of the cave. It was moving around in a circular motion. _'Why would it be doing that?'_ His question was answered immediately as he heard a yell.

"HEADS UP!"

Barely dodging the falling chunk of ice, the dragon slayer grabbed his companion and rolled out of harm's way. "What the hell was that for!?" He roared at the ceiling, fire bursting from his hand that wasn't carrying his woman.

"Natsu!"

The pinkette looked up to see Happy fly down towards them, tears in his eyes.

"Happy! You made it!" He waved the flaming hand to greet the blue exceed. Lucy shifted in his other arm, alarmed from the sudden movement. He carefully placed her down on the ground safely. "You made it back!"

"Yup! I brought Gajeel and Gray too!" Happy smiled widely, glad to be reunited with his best friend.

Natsu paled, "Erza's not with you guys, right?"

"Nope. She's on another mission with Wendy. Something about sweets?"

A black exceed with a scar over his eye dropped down next to them. "You both ready to go? The guild's pretty worried about you guys."

"Hey Pantherlily, yeah I'm ready. Lucy?" Natsu looked towards the girl, who was blinking in confusion.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ready to get out of this ice dungeon." She stood up and brushed herself off. She was a little uncomfortable because Natsu had gotten her so turned on, but she did want to leave this cave. Plus she seriously needed a long hot bath after this. "Wait, how did you guys cut the ice?"

"We had to borrow a magic pen from Reedus. That guy has every sort of pen imaginable." Pantherlily grabbed a hold of Lucy's shoulders. "Here we go."

The blonde was raised into the sky, towards the freshly cut hole in the ceiling. "Before we leave, Natsu and I need to get some of this ice for our job. I'd hate to have to do all this over again." Silently in her head, she added, _'the getting stuck in the cave part at least. I'd love to spend the night with Natsu again.'_

"Sure thing." He set her down once they made it to the other side. The black cat spoke to his best friend. "Lucy needs to get some of this ice."

Gajeel started to hand her the magic pen, but froze. With a raised brow, he started to snicker. "Gihi, I can guess what you two were up to."

"Wh-what?" Lucy squeaked, a red blush adorning her face.

He tapped the pen to his nose, "Dragon nose, remember?"

Her face burned hot against the chilly breeze.

"Don't worry, I aint gonna tell anyone." He handed her the pen and headed to the mouth of the cave, laughing to himself. Gray followed behind him, questioning Black Steel about what just happened.

 _'Please don't tell him...'_ Lucy pleaded internally.

Still at the bottom of the icy cage, Natsu gathered up everything they had, and stuffed it in his backpack. He chuckled to himself when he packed up Lucy's ripped panties. He took another long look at the place, knowing that this was where he spent the happiest moment of his life. Well, happiest so far.

"Lets' go little buddy."

"Aye Sir!" Happy didn't hesitate to grab onto his backpack to soar to the top of the cavern.

By the time Natsu passed through the hole, Lucy had already collected the necessary amount of ice needed for the job. He gave her a thumbs up, and with that, the four wizards and two exceeds made their way out of the cave.

The wind was blowing fast and the air was even colder than when they arrived. It was dark too. Turns out they were only in the cave for about 10 hours or so, even though it felt like much longer. They started walking through Mt Hakobe in silence. Natsu, Lucy and Happy took the lead, with the others trailing a little bit behind them.

It was Gray who broke the silence. "So, what'd you two do while you were down there?" Gajeel laughed and Lucy flinched at the same time. Natsu obliviously turned around to start talking, but Lucy slapped her hand over his mouth. Frustrated, he licked her hand and she let go immediately.

"What was that for?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Then, as quietly as she could, she whispered, "I don't want them to know what we did... It's personal."

Natsu seemed to have understood. "None of your business Ice Dick."

"What was that? We rescue your sorry ass and you're trying to pick a fight? Gray retorted.

Natsu turned around, fists lit up in fire. "Bring it on!" He got in a ready position, itching for a battle. Especially after it was these guys fault he didn't get to finish things with Lucy. Gray tore off his shirt and crouched a bit with an icy mist starting to form around his arms and hands.

"Idiots." Gajeel grunted while he continued to walk with Lucy and the two exceeds.

Happy landed on Lucy's messy-haired head. "Well at least we know the ice didn't affect his personality."

Lucy giggled. "Guess not."

After another draw between the Ice maker magic wizard and the fire dragon slayer, the two were forced to run to catch up with their companions. When they finally managed to reach them they could make out the town in the distance. Gray took his place by Gajeel while Natsu ran up to Lucy, throwing a lazy arm around her shoulders.

"So. Do you wanna come over after this or should I go to your place?" Natsu asked his mate.

Lucy blinked in surprised. "What do you mean?"

Natsu grinned. "You really are a weirdo. I wanna spend more time with you. Now, my place or yours?" He subtlety nudged her hip with his.

Lucy blushed, which felt warmer in the freezing air. Snow had begun to fall, and she would have been shivering more if not for his arm around her. "I guess you can come over to my place... but first I need to get some real food. I'm starving!"

Happy flew in between the two of them. "I'm starving too! All my spare fish are frozen! And you guys ate my tuna!" Tears balled up in the corner of his eyes. The new couple laughed at how overdramatic their furry friend was.

Natsu's ears perked up when he heard Gray muttering to Gajeel. "You think those two look closer than usual? I haven't really heard her complain at him like normal, and they're touching."

Gajeel snickered. "Oh they're closer alright."

Natsu smiled and stopped listening so he could talk more with Happy. However, the conversation between Gray and Gajeel continued.

Gajeel jerked a thumb towards Lucy. "I dare ya to go over there and flirt with her."

Gray paled, waving his hands in front of him. "No way."

The iron dragon slayer laughed, You're not gonna get the answers you want unless you push some buttons first."

"You do it then."

Gajeel shook his head. "It won't work. Salamander already knows I know. Just something we can sense. It won't work if I do it."

"Well I'm still not doing it," he muttered.

"Are ya scared?" Gajeel taunted.

Gray snorted, "scared of what exactly?" Gajeel only shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, let me see..."

Gajeel knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn't care. He was bored and wanted to get a rise outta someone. Messing with Salamander would make his night.

The ice wizard turned his attention towards the blonde. "Hey Lucy, can you come here for a second?"

Lucy started to turn her head, but Natsu's head snapped back faster. "What do you want you Pervy Popsicle?!"

Natsu glared at him, but Lucy put a reassuring hand on his shoulders. "Calm down. What's with you today?"

He grunted in response. "I dunno. I just don't want him near you."

Lucy laughed. "You really are like a dragon, huh?" He cocked his head in confusion, so she continued. "You're trying to hoard the princess all for yourself."

Natsu's eyes were blazing. "Damn right!" Then his eyes dulled when he saw Lucy walking over to Gray.

"What's up?" The blonde asked, already regretting leaving Natsu's side, and therefore his warmth. She could swear it felt colder just being by the shirtless man.

Gray looked uncomfortable. It didn't feel right flirting with her when he had a crush on a different girl. A certain water wizard stalker had eventually chipped away the ice around his heart, and he didn't want to betray that. However, he also didn't want Gajeel thinking he was scared, so he forced it out. "Umm." Well, he tried to force it out, but he was starting to panic. Gajeel could smell the guy starting to sweat from being nervous.

Gray gulped, and tried to sound confident. "I thought maybe... you and I could grab dinner... together... alone?"

Lucy opened her mouth to tell him sorry and that she couldn't, but she wasn't able to. Before she could respond she was being scooped up into two strong, warm arms. A fiery glow surrounding her. She turned to see it was Natsu, death glaring at Gray. A vein was visible on his forehead. Only one word came from his mouth. "MINE!" He snarled, flashing his sharp teeth, then began to storm off, tightly clutching Lucy.

Gray just blinked, unsure of what happened. He turned to Gajeel, "what was that?"

Pantherlily was sitting on Black Steel's head, peering down at his friend. Gajeel was laughing, his red eyes gleaming. He grinned after his fit of laughter subsided. "That was all the proof I needed. Natsu finally claimed a mate." Gajeel walked ahead, leaving behind a confused and angry Gray.

 _'He used me to get information! I just made a fool out of myself for nothing!'_ Gray started to run to catch up. "Jerk."

Meanwhile, Lucy had gotten over the shock of being treated like a possession and settled in. She knew he cared deeply for her, and that he'd never see her as some object. She didn't mind this side of him so much. Being wanted, being protected, hell, even being hoarded was fine with her. She was even more happy to be in his comfortable arms, surrounded by his heat. Plus now she didn't have to walk! She yawned as she drifted off to sleep. "I... love... you... Natsu..."

Natsu blinked a few times, coming out of his angry daze. He looked down as his sweet _princess_ , that he was in fact hoarding. A soft kiss was planted to her forehead. "I love you too, Lucy."

Lucy only woke up once on the way to Magnolia. She remembered seeing the sun was just starting to rise. She wasn't awake for very long. Just long enough to board the train. Natsu laid down with his head in her lap while she leaned her head back and fell asleep. It would have been more cute if it wasn't for the fact that she woke up with a kink in her neck and Natsu had drooled on her pants.

By the time they arrived at Fairy Tail, the sun was high in the sky. It must have been around noon. There were still plenty of wizards in the guild's hall. Most wizards were eating lunch, or setting out on new jobs.

The two starving wizards decided to eat there before going home to crash. Besides, Lucy was still lost in thoughts. Should she ask him if he wants to stay over at her place more now, or maybe her stay at his house for a while, or would that be moving to fast? _'Seems a little late to be thinking about going to fast in this relationship.'_ She giggled at herself. Screw regular relationships. She wouldn't trade what she had with Natsu for the world.

"Something funny?" Mirajane asked, placing a plate with a turkey sandwich in front of the blonde.

Lucy just waved her hand, "Oh no, nothing. Just thinking to myself."

Mira winked, "did you find the gift we left you two?" She set down a plate piled high with steak and bacon for the pinkette sitting across from her.

Natsu was shuffling through his backpack, and pulled out the other condom that had been left over. He handed it to the white-haired barmaid, and obliviously confessed, "Here, we ended up not needing this one."

The she-devil gasped, while Lucy stilled. Mira's whole face turned a bright red. After a minute of pure shock, a loud squeal burst out of her as she hugged Lucy. "Does this mean what I think it means!?"

By now, all the members in the room were looking over at their table. Lucy's mouth hung open in utter embarrassment.

"What?" Natsu asked, still holding out the condom, that everyone could clearly see. His eyes gazed at Lucy, then Mira, then the condom. He did this a few more times before he figured it out.

His eyes widened in horror at the realization. He parted his lips to say something, but nothing came out. _'Oh Damn!'_

"Attention everyone! Lucy has an announcement!" Mira shouted, attracting people from outside to join in to hear the 'announcement'.

Natsu stared at the woman who just became his mate. She looked mortified. He could practically see her wishing she'd disappear to avoid all of this. _'Fuck, this is all my fault. Well, might as well own it.'_

Plastering on his goofy grin, he improvised, "No fair Lucy! I wanted to tell them!" Ignoring her now confused face, he jumped on the table, directing his body towards the crowd. "Listen up! I want everyone to hear this from me first!" He looked back down at the gorgeous woman, feeling a surge of pride. Eyes still locked with hers, he announced, "Lucy and I are together now! I love her with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that." Her eyes watered up, and he gave her a soft smile. Speaking more to her this time, he added, "I vow to spend the rest of my life by her side, loving her, protecting her, and of course annoying her."

Laughter and cheers broke loose from the wizards around them. Soon they were swarmed with friends congratulating them.

"Finally!" Master Makarov hollered from the bar.

"Since when?" Happy asked, landing by Lucy.

"Took you two long enough!" Macao yelled.

"I knew it!" Cana beamed, chugging a mug of beer afterwards.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Levy chanted, getting a few other members to join in.

Not one to disappoint, Natsu landed next to his mate, and pulled her up into his arms. He grinned at the beautiful woman. "I love you, Lucy." He leaned in and placed a gentle, rapturous kiss on her plump lips. Everything felt so much better when he was with her. She completed him.

"AWWWW!" The guild cheered in unison at the new couple.

"A round on the house!" Mira giggled as she clapped her hands together and tilted her head to the left. That earned more cheers.

Lucy and Natsu were in their own little world. She smiled into the kiss, breaking it briefly, "I love you too, Natsu." Then their lips met again.

The End

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this all the way through. Thank you for the Favorites, the Followings, and the Reviews: iBook Keeper, MarsofTheGalaxies, NeonElement, mikethepokemaster, silera35, erekadaniels, Guest, Drakkensdatter, and Dark Shining Light. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it. I was extremely nervous to post this story, but now I'm glad I did. I'm working on another Nalu fic, it will be longer and have a lot more drama/characters. I have the plot but I have yet to start typing it... :) Thank you all again. Have a great day!**


End file.
